The Last of the Void War
by daruma-sama
Summary: Roxas, a vampire, saves Axel, a werewolf, from the cruel humans to set him free. Axel refuses to leave because he knows Roxas is lonely and wants to repay him. Axel/Roxas
1. I Hate Loneliness, but it Loves Me

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

**A/N:** Okay, so I know I shouldn't be starting another story, but I had to write this first chapter before I forgot. I got my inspiration from watching 'Wizards of Waverly Place' or whatever it is called. Don't ask. I blame my sister. I really didn't want to get dragged into the whole vampire/werewolf craze, but I did. So here it is. I hope you like the chapter. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~1~**

**I Hate Loneliness, but it Loves Me**

Werewolf. Werewolf was the label they placed on him for being different. Werewolf was the disease that he was born with, the disease that turned a human into a monster, the disease that bred hatred, anger, fear and misunderstanding. Werewolf was the reason the red haired man was brought to the circus like some kind of performing freak show. No, he wasn't a freak show, he wasn't even an animal. To them, he was a monster.

His green eyes watched as the ringleader's polished black boot made contact with his stomach, his back, his face. Every day was the same since he was captured and sold to the circus. He would have to perform in a caged area as the ringleader cracked his whip against his back making him jump through flaming hoops starting off as a human and ending as a wolf. They made it look like he had committed a sin and taking a giant wolf's form was the punishment. The people would come because they didn't like him for having the werewolf disease. They would come to boo him, throw things like trash and rocks. Come to laugh at how easily a werewolf had been tamed. He wasn't as tamed as they all thought he was. The magic collar embedded into his skin wouldn't allow him much room for disobeying orders, but he tried. He would defy the ringleader when he had enough, but they would drag him to the back and beat him senseless. They would have their fun, their laughs, their entertainment and then he would be thrown into his cold cage.

His swollen eyes closed as he tried to think of something to distract his mind from the beating he was receiving. He always thought of his family. Werewolves normally traveled in packs like normal wolves; however, it became difficult when humans started hunting them. They used their magic to tell them apart from humans so they couldn't even blend in as humans any longer. Now, most werewolves traveled alone or with their immediate family. His family wasn't large, just him, his mother, his father, and his younger sister. His younger sister, Kairi, was his whole world. They would howl at moon together, chase rabbits together, and even fall asleep together. In the plains of the Pride Land they roamed free from the cruel judging eyes of humans. There were even other werewolf families there that they would play with. However, the Pride Lands were eventually invaded by the humans causing their happiness to come to an end. They had tried to capture as many werewolves as they could and those who resisted were murdered. He couldn't let that happen to his family so he pretended to surrender then fought back. It caused a big enough distraction to give his family time to escape the cruel fate he was enduring now. So technically it was his fault he was in this predicament, but it didn't matter as long as his family didn't have to suffer.

He felt the cold metal floor of his cage as the metal bars rattled shut and the lock clicked into place. He had survived today's beating. Some kids laughed as they threw pebbles at him saying he wasn't a real werewolf. Their laughs were silenced when someone approached. It was a smell he knew and hated. Their kind had been enemies since the day their races were created. The smell belonged to no other than a vampire.

The door to his cage rattled open as the vampire and the ringleader entered the cage. A small growl erupted from his throat as he tried to shift to his wolf form. It was a failed attempt because he didn't have enough strength after the beating. All he could do was look into the cold blue eyes of the blonde vampire feeling scared that something worse was going to happen.

"Get up," the vampire ordered lifting the werewolf's chin up with a cold silver metal cane. The red head knew it was probably be the same cane that would beat him if he didn't listen. He knew the humans would never guess this person was a vampire because he had a silver cane. Somehow the humans thought that silver could kill vampires and werewolves. They were wrong.

"No," the werewolf growled. He didn't want to go anywhere with the vampire. There was a sudden pain in his right side as the ringleader kicked him in the stomach. He had forgotten all about the ringleader being there too distracted on keeping a close eye on the vampire's movements.

"You do what you're told…" The ringleader started to yell only to be interrupted by the blonde vampire.

"Stop," the vampire snarled, "He is no longer yours so you no longer have the right to choose his punishment. Therefore if you harm him you are damaging my property. Now leave before I go back on my offer and demand a lower price for damaged goods." The man on the ground hated being talked about as his he was just an item and not a person. Nevertheless, he couldn't expect them to treat him like a human because in their eyes he was a monster even if a vampire was a monster as well.

"Excuse…" the ringleader tried to argue only to be interrupted once again.

"Leave!" the vampire ordered. The werewolf heard the footsteps slowly disappear meaning he was now alone with the vampire that owned him. He didn't know what a vampire wanted with a werewolf, but it couldn't be good. His green eyes narrowed as he found the vampire's blue eyes once again.

"What do you want?" the red haired werewolf growled, "Want to make me your pet and show me off to all your little vampire buddies or something?"

"Maybe, if you keep this up." the blonde replied dryly, "Now get your sorry ass up or you can stay here to rot for all I care. The choice is up to you." He turned and walked off leaving the red head on the cage floor bewildered. The werewolf figured it couldn't get any worse than death so he found what was left of his strength to follow after the vampire. He stopped when the vampire entered his carriage knowing that he would probably have to follow behind. His head drooped as he looked down at the dusty road feeling everyone looking at him…looking at the markings around his neck, looking at the raggedy clothing he was wearing and most of all, looking at his ears. All captured werewolves had the top of their ears cut off so people could spot them better.

"Get in," the vampire ordered with an impatient glare. The red haired werewolf had no other choice but to climb into the carriage. There was this gut feeling that he wasn't going to like what the vampire was going to do to him. "Take your shirt off and lie on your stomach." The vampire ordered waving his hand towards the other seat across from him. The werewolf gave him a weary look, but did as he was told. He heard the vampire kneel next to him and put its cold fingers on his back. He flinched expecting to for there to be more pain, except there wasn't.

"They beat you often." The vampire sighed pulling out some medicine to tend to the werewolf's wounds. He was gently as he wiped away the blood and applied medicine to the cuts. "I'm sorry…This might sting a bit." The werewolf winced slightly as the vampire put alcohol on the cuts to keep them from getting infected. He wouldn't get sick because he had been treated like this for years and somehow managed to survive until now.

"Why are you helping me?" the werewolf asked wondering what the vampire was planning. He didn't feel any ill intentions, but vampires were tricky like that.

"If you take a human form you are still part human." the vampire explained. "They treat mages as if they were royalty, yet they treat our kind as monsters. In my eyes, we aren't really all that different. We are all just humans with special abilities." The werewolf looked over at the blonde vampire to make sure it was the same one. A few minutes ago the vampire was treating him like the humans did then all of the sudden he started to help him. His green eyes looked into the vampire's blue eyes noticing the coldness had melted away to be replaced by sadness. He couldn't understand why the vampire would feel sad about a werewolf being treated like an animal. Their two kinds were mortal enemies; it had always been that way. Nevertheless, here they were, a vampire helping a werewolf. He closed his eyes feeling safe with the vampire there even though his instinct was telling him otherwise.

"What's your name," The werewolf asked wanting to thank his savior properly.

"Roxas," the vampire replied. "Roxas De La Rosa." The werewolf had heard that name often, at least the last name. The De La Rosas were powerful people and come to find out they were vampires…figures. The humans had yet to discover a way to tell vampires and humans apart since it was in their nature to blend in with their food.

"De La Rosa?" the werewolf questioned, "Why would you risk saving me knowing they might discover what you are?" The blonde laughed a laugh that held no happiness in it. It sounded like a practiced laugh so he could fool everyone, but it didn't fool the werewolf.

"My family hates me so it doesn't matter." Roxas sighed as he finished bandaging up the werewolf's back. "I want them to end their war with werewolves and help them. They told me that werewolves were nothing more than dogs without souls. I told them they sounded like humans and left."

"You're stupid," the werewolf replied looking at the blonde again, "But thank you Roxas for saving me."

"Well know you know all about me," Roxas said helping the werewolf sit up. "But I don't know anything about you. What is your name?"

"Axel, A-X-E-L…no last name. Got it memorized?" Axel answered leaning against the seat gently so his back wouldn't hurt.

"Alright Mr. Axel no last name." the vampire smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "Tell me how a werewolf falls into the hands of a circus."

"I don't want to talk about it." The werewolf stated looking down at his hands. He wasn't going to tell this vampire his whole life story because it might end with his family being in danger. The vampire had helped him, but he still wasn't exactly sure he could trust him or not.

"It's okay," Roxas sadly smiled. "You probably still don't trust me. When we get to my house you are free to go. The magic they carved into your skin won't work anymore so they won't be able to control you." Axel looked over at the vampire now sitting next to him saying he could be free to go find his family. Now that he was actually looking closely at the blonde he realized that he appeared to only 16 or 17 standing only about 5'7" which was short. The vampire's skin was flawless porcelain white with the lean body that all vampires had. The red head had never met a vampire before, but there were stories about them and Roxas fit the description. The only thing that bothered Axel was how sad the vampire looked even though vampires could have almost anything they wanted. The humans couldn't spot them using magic because there were humans that looked just like them. Werewolves had wolf like eyes naturally in their human form where the vampires' eyes could change to look human. The carriage came to a stop as the driver opened the door to reveal a large castle looking house hidden away in the middle of the woods.

'_How cliché'_ Axel thought to himself as he exited the carriage looking around. Roxas exited the carriage after him turning to go up the steps into the house.

"You are free to go Axel." The vampire said turning his head slightly to give him a sad smile. Axel didn't know why but he felt bad to just leave the vampire looking sad. There had to be something he could do to cheer him up, of course he would have to learn why he was sad to begin with. He remembered Roxas telling him that he was pretty much an outcast for wanting to help werewolves and leaving his family behind to do so. It would be impossible trying to convince Roxas' family to understand, but the least he could do was try to get the vampire to smile.

"I'm not going." The werewolf stated walking up to Roxas to stand next to him. He looked down at the small vampire smelling residue from tears recently shed, except it no longer left evidence on the vampire's face.

"What?" Roxas frowned, "You going to follow me like a lost puppy? You're a werewolf that can take care of himself, now leave." He stormed up a few steps only to have the werewolf's large hand grab his right elbow making him stop.

"Wait," Axel pleaded, "I want to repay you for your kindness. I probably would have died soon if you didn't save me."

"There is nothing I want that you could give me." The vampire bitterly stated feeling tears start to form in his eyes. The words he said weren't true. He wanted someone to keep him company, someone that he could talk to and trust. Sure he had his employees, but he could never trust them. They were all still human even if they shared the same ideas he did. He knew they still feared him for being a vampire and tried to keep their distance most of the time.

"That isn't true," the werewolf replied climbing up the few steps that separated him from the vampire. "If it were true then why are you crying?" Roxas looked up to see Axel's face close to his own. He watched as the werewolf's large calloused hand wiped away his tears. His heart sped up as he felt the warmth of Axel's hand against his cold cheek. Humans thought that since vampires were so cold that they were dead and didn't have a heartbeat. They were wrong; their cold body was just something to protect them from the different climates of the world. Werewolves on the other hand were extremely warm so they wouldn't freeze in the cold climates they lived in or die in the humidity of the rain forests.

"Tell me why you are crying." Axel demanded not wanting to see Roxas sad any longer. There was something that pained him more than any physical wound seeing the sadness in Roxas' eyes. Roxas looked away from the green eyes turning his stare towards the forest.

"I hate loneliness, but it loves me…" Roxas admitted wanting the werewolf to stay, but knowing not to get his hopes up. A werewolf and vampire could never live together, not after all the years their people had fought. He felt the warm hand touch his chin and force him to look back into the green eyes.

"Well, tell loneliness to find another lover," the werewolf said as a wolf like grin appeared on his face, "because I'm going to stay with you until I see your smile reach your eyes. I don't give three fucks, two shits or one damn whether you like it or not. This is how I am going to repay my debt to you." Roxas just looked into the werewolf's brilliant green eyes not knowing how to answer so he just nodded. He wondered how his life would be living with a werewolf, but figured it had to be better than living alone. Without an argument he led the werewolf inside so they could start living together.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, yes Axel has werewolf powers like those in Twilight, but whatever. There are going to be slight differences later on, one difference already stated is that his eyes are always wolf-like. As for the magic collar thing, it is more like a magic tattoo that forces him to listen to whoever owns him. And yes, vampires aren't the undead in my story, they are just people with special abilities...kind of.

I hope you enjoyed the first chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	2. Bite it, Slash it

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kingdom Hearts or the characters.

**A/N:** This took me forever to write because it is eight pages long in word. Yeah....I went a little crazy with this chapter. I also go into detail about vampires and werewolves in my world are. I will explain it some more at the end. I hope you like it. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~2~**

**Bite It, Slash It**

Axel let out a soft yawn as he woke up rubbing the drowsiness from his eyes. The sun was already glaring through the windows causing the werewolf to frown at having a room on the east side of the vampire's castle. It had been two weeks since the blonde vampire had rescued him from the circus and they started living together, but even then he rarely saw the vampire. When they did have a chance meeting Roxas was always busy with something dealing with loads of paperwork or going on business trips. He had a feeling that it was because of having the name of De La Rosa that the vampire had to do all these things even if his family didn't like him anymore. The werewolf had made a promise that he would make the blonde truly smile, but it was hard to do when they never saw each other. With another yawn, he got up to stretch, happy that his muscles weren't sore like they were when he slept on the cold metal of his cage. Despite being there two weeks, it was still hard getting used to being able to roam free. The redhead poked his head out the door to look around making sure that no one was going to try to stop him before leaving the room completely. He was still in his pajamas, but it didn't matter since he lived here now and it wasn't like he really had anywhere to go. The sound of his stomach grumbling told him he better make his way to the kitchen so he could grab a something to eat. He opened the door to the kitchen to ask one of the chefs to make something for him, but they weren't there. Instead the blonde vampire was there making something in oven, unaffected by the heat from the fire. He hadn't expected to run into Roxas at all, yet alone in the kitchen. Seriously, there was no reason for the vampire to know how to cook when the only thing in a vampire's diet was blood. He raised a questioning eyebrow as he closed the door to the kitchen.

"Fancy finding you here," Axel stated announcing his presence, though he doubted he needed to. Vampires and werewolves had a good sense of hearing and smell so he knew the vampire knew he was there long before he entered the kitchen.

"What is that supposed to mean?" the vampire asked shooting the redhead a glare. He knew what the werewolf was implying; everyone always questioned why a vampire would know how to cook. The werewolf gave Roxas a grin showing off his wolf like fangs as he sat down at the island table in the middle of the kitchen.

"I'm just curious why a vampire knows how to cook," the werewolf replied coolly, "It's a bit of a contradiction isn't it?" He knew the vampire was getting irritated with him by the glares he constantly got, but he couldn't help his curiosity. There were plenty of stories about vampires and he was almost positive that not all of them were true. Not having met a vampire until recently it was only natural that he was curious and would ask questions much to Roxas' annoyance.

"I am a vampire posing as a human," Roxas retorted, "I have to act human, sometimes it means having to cook human food. I even have to eat it as well even though it tastes absolutely horrid." He closed the large metal door to the oven putting the fire tools to the side.

"So you would rather drink human blood," Axel stated matter-of-factly as if already knowing the answer, "Or do you drink animal blood?" It wouldn't have surprised him if the vampire said he drank animal blood instead with how he thought that if anyone took a human form they were human. He doubted the vampire wanted to feel like a cannibal when killing his victims or turning them into vampires as well.

"I tried animal blood once," Roxas cringed, "Never again." He remembered years ago when he tried to switch to animal so he wouldn't have to harm humans, but like the elders warned, it didn't work. Animal blood didn't satisfy his thirst or even taste good.

"So you drink human blood," the werewolf frowned not knowing if he liked that. "What do you do? Kill them or turn them into a vampire?" From the stories that were passed down, he had heard that when a vampire drank a human's blood there were only two options, turn into one of them, or die.

"Neither," the vampire sighed, "Besides, if a person is bitten by a vampire they don't turn into one until the vampire activates the sleeping venom." Most people knew about this making him wonder why a werewolf, of all people, wouldn't know. Then again, it was different if a vampire bit a werewolf, instead of there being three options; there was only one…death. The same went for a vampire if a werewolf bit them.

"So you bite them but keep them human?" Axel asked raising an eyebrow. "But wouldn't they kill themselves thinking they might become a vampire someday." The blonde turned to look into two green eyes before looking away with a sigh. He had used to do that, but he didn't like seeing the person being killed by the townspeople or them killing themselves. So instead he had figured another way that wouldn't require him biting them, but still being able to drink their blood.

"No," Roxas sighed, "I use a different way. What about you? Werewolves are supposed to have similar effects on humans." There was a loud laugh from the redhead causing his blue eyes to widen wondering why the werewolf was laughing. "What's so funny?"

"We don't have such powers," the werewolf chuckled, "If I did, then those circus bastards would be werewolves right now." He took a deep breath calming himself, "That's only a stupid legend that the humans made to make us seem more like monsters. The people that know about werewolves, like the people at the circus, knew that I couldn't do that." There was a moment of silence as the vampire processed the information wondering why he never realized this human lie earlier.

"So there are only consequences when you bite a vampire?" the blonde asked watching Axel just nod. He let out a frustrated sigh wishing that vampire venom had similar effects knowing that it wasn't possible. They were the way there were and there was no changing that. To him, vampires were the real monsters, not werewolves.

"I'm surprised you don't know this," Axel frowned, "I mean, you're the one saving werewolves and all." Though, he did have to admit that he didn't know that if a human was bitten by a vampire that they weren't instantly turned into one. That and there was this nagging curiosity in the back of his mind wondering how the vampire found a way to drink human blood without really harming them. Now that was a matter to look into. If one vampire could do it, maybe the rest could follow Roxas' example. His wolf green eyes looked the blonde over trying to uncover the mystery about him.

"I might be saving werewolves," Roxas responded, "but in order to do so it doesn't require a vast knowledge about them." His blue eyes looked over at the red haired werewolf, "Take you for example, I just found you, paid for you and then set you free pretty much. Although, why you still remain here is beyond me. I thought it would be nice to talk to someone, but you are a werewolf and definitely not the smartest either." He walked over to the island Axel was sitting at now standing directly across from him, "Besides, like you're one to talk. You thought that when a vampire bit a human we either killed them or turned them into one of us." The werewolf couldn't argue with that. He hadn't known about that at all and was still trying to process the information.

"Hmm," the werewolf smiled, "Because I promised you I'd make your smile reach your eyes to repay you saving me. Although, I must say that you disappear so often to go on your little business trips it makes it hard to get to know you, but this conversation has been rather enlightening for both of us. The only thing is that I don't really want to know about vampires in general. I want to know about you."

"About me?" the vampire asked with a puzzled look that made the werewolf laugh. "There is nothing about me that is interesting." He directed his gaze out the closest window feeling something stir inside him like the time when Axel said he would stay. This feeling was new to him and it was frustrating that he didn't know what it was or how to get rid of it.

"I beg to differ," Axel grinned, "I find that you cooking and saving werewolves are interesting. You really are something else, Roxie." There was no reason for giving the vampire a nickname; he just had the sudden urge to do so. The angry expression he received made it all the more fun to continue to use it.

"My name is Roxas," Roxas retorted not like the nickname the werewolf just gave him. They hadn't even known each other that long and the flee bitten dog thought it was okay to talk to him so casually. He was a De La Rosa and not even within his family was he treated this way. With a glance at the sun outside he let out a sigh knowing he had to be leaving soon. He opened the oven and took out the meatloaf he cooked for the werewolf thinking he was too skinny.

"Here," the vampire said as he set the meatloaf in front of Axel. "You need to eat a little more. You're too skinny and that can't be healthy." The werewolf tilted his head as he looked from the meatloaf to the vampire with a calculating look.

"I didn't think you would care," the redhead inquired curiously wondering why the vampire made the food just for him. He could have sworn he saw a slight red touch the blonde's cheeks, though it might have just been the way the light from the stain glass windows…he couldn't tell.

"Well," the blonde sighed, "If you are temporarily staying with me, it is the host's duty to make sure their guests are taken care of." He glanced over at the baffled looking werewolf, "Now, if you'll excuse me I must be leaving to attend to matters on the eastern side of town. Enjoy your meatloaf." He gave the redhead a slight bow, "Good day," With that being said Roxas exited the kitchen to head for his carriage. When he entered the carriage he glanced back at the kitchen window finding the redhead looking back at him. He couldn't help but think that the werewolf looked like a dog watching its master leave waiting for him to return. A small smile found its place on the vampire's lips as the carriage pulled away causing Axel to disappear from view. The thought of someone waiting for him to return made him feel somewhat happy again… something he hadn't felt in over a thousand years.

**~0~**

Axel watched the carriage pull away wishing he had more time to talk to the vampire, but just like every day for the past two weeks, the vampire left. It didn't occur to him until now that he felt abandoned being left behind like this so he figured he would follow the vampire to see exactly what role he played as a human. Grabbing the meatloaf he ran out of the kitchen, out the door and onto the dirt road. The moment his feet hit the dirt he was in his wolf form so he could scarf down the meatloaf in one bite. After doing this he turned to his human form brushing some hair over his ears and pulling up the collar to his shirt. With his ears and tattoos hidden most wouldn't think he was a werewolf unless they got a really good look at his eyes something that could be covered up with avoiding eye contact. He set off with the same swiftness he had as a wolf to follow after the carriage making sure to keep a safe distance so the vampire wouldn't know he was following. However, when they were halfway to the town a familiar scent caught his attention. There were other werewolves in this forest. Yes, werewolves, not just one, but many. Catching his interest, he changed to his wolf form to follow the scent instead of continuing to follow the vampire. The only strange part was that it seemed the werewolves he smelled were accompanied with another scent he didn't recognized and they were split into two groups.

Unlike humans, animals communicated through images allowing them to talk to any animal instead of just their own species. Werewolves were the only creatures on the planet that had the ability to communicate with both animals and humans thanks to their two forms. As he approached one of the groups of werewolves he could see the images of attacking Roxas in their minds. This caused him to come to a complete stop as he no longer wanted to talk to his kind. Seeing the images of the vampire that saved him being torn to bits made his stomach turn into knots. The only problem was that if he could see their thoughts, they would be able to see his as well giving away his presence. Not wanting to give them the idea that he was going to help Roxas he quickly reverted back to his human form keeping his thoughts locked away. He knew that he couldn't just leave all of the sudden either so he walked into the small field with a smile to greet them.

"Hey," Axel greeted the werewolves in their wolf forms, "Mind if I join your pack?" The other werewolves looked at a large burnt forest brown male wolf with golden eyes. This male was obviously the alpha male in the pack and it was up to him whether or not he would be accepted. To the red haired wolf it didn't really matter because either way he was going to protect the vampire from them. He knew it was a stupid idea for a werewolf to protect a vampire from another werewolf, but it was what felt right. He owed the vampire his life after all. The alpha male approached Axel and circled around him a few times debating on if he was worthy or not. The redhead was thankful that Roxas hadn't touched him and his clothes smelled like humans instead of vampires, otherwise they probably would have killed him already. The alpha male gave out a howl before shifting to his human form as well. The rest of the pack followed their leader's example. It looked like the redhead had been accepted in the pack even if he was going to end up betraying them in the end.

"Welcome brother," the alpha male said, "Tell us your story." The red haired werewolf groaned inside trying to figure out a way to explain why the magic in the tattoos no longer worked and how he escaped the circus. He debated on telling them that a human had set him free, but the only problem was they were going to ask him why he was on the vampire's territory. That was a question he didn't know how he was going to answer so he came up with something to distract them.

"My story can wait," Axel grinned, "From what I saw you were ready to take out a filthy bloodsucker. Care if I join you?" The words 'filthy bloodsucker' left a bitter taste in his mouth because he knew that Roxas was nothing like that. Nevertheless, he had to play the part if he wanted to get the chance to repay the vampire. The alpha male smirked seeming to like his answer.

"Of course," the brown werewolf replied, "but we must use our human form to get there since it will know that we're coming if we are wolves." The redhead grinned and nodded in agreement hoping the other pack wasn't thinking the same thing. There were at least ten in this pack which was rather large for werewolves and he knew that it would be impossible if more attacked.

"Well then," the redhead smirked, "Why are we just standing around? We have a bloodsucker to get rid of." They all shouted in agreement before taking off towards where the vampire was…where Roxas was.

**~0~**

Roxas could sense something bad was about to happen, but he didn't know what. Not wanting to get the driver involved he ordered him to stop so he could get out. Once out, he told the driver to proceed to the town without him not leaving any room for argument. His blue eyes watched the carriage slowly disappear into the horizon before putting his hands in his coat pockets and taking a step into the forest. He closed his eyes as he walked listening and smelling with care so he wouldn't be caught off guard. The farther he went into the forest, the stronger the smell of werewolves became. From the strength of the smell he could tell there were a handful of them probably waiting for the best moment to attack. A groan escaped his lips knowing he would have to end up fighting them even if he didn't want to. His pace slowed to a stop as he listened to the movement of the wind giving away the positions of his enemies. He took a slight step back avoiding a werewolf attacking him from the right then took a step forward as another attacked him from the left.

"I don't wish to fight you," Roxas stated hoping they would at least give him a chance to talk to them. That chance never came as six werewolves attacked him from all directions. He shook his head bending his knees ever so slightly before leaping into the air causing the six werewolves to crash into each other. With the elegant grace of an acrobat, he landed on a tree branch close by looking down at the six werewolves.

"I do not wish to fight," The vampire said again in vain. The werewolves were not going to listen to a vampire making Roxas wish Axel was there with him. He didn't know if they would listen to Axel, but the redhead had a better chance than he did. Sadly, the werewolf was probably at the castle digging holes to bury the meatloaf in or something. He really didn't know what the werewolf did when he was gone and didn't really care. Since his attention was on the six werewolves in front of him he didn't realize that ten more were approaching from behind. Getting ready to dodge another attack, he realized too late that another werewolf was attacking him from behind. He reacted quickly enough to avoid the seven fangs that would kill him in an instant, but he wasn't able to avoid all of their claws. Landing a few feet away from where he had just been he collapsed to his knees holding his right shoulder. His right arm all the way from his shoulder down had been cut deeply causing him to lose blood. Since vampires were not undead they had a heartbeat and blood running through their veins. The only difference was the only thing that could pierce their skin was werewolves or other vampires. Also, their blood had special healing abilities to it if a human drank it.

'_Damn,_' Roxas thought, '_I've gotten rusty._' He went to back up to find his back against a stone wall that he could have jumped up if he wasn't injured. The werewolves closed in on him like cornered prey. He closed his eyes accepting his fate figuring it was probably for the best that he died and ended his misery. He heard one of the werewolves come charging at him, but the deathly bite never came. In its place he felt rough fur brush up against him gently and the cry from the attacking werewolf being thrown away. Roxas slowly opened his blue eyes to see a large red wolf standing protectively in front of him. The red wolf turned so green eyes met blue eyes and the vampire know knew who he was. It was Axel, and he was protecting a vampire.

Axel growled at the other werewolves telling them to back off or he would attack them. The images he sent them were the images of Roxas taking him away from the circus and how nicely the vampire had treated him. In some of the other werewolves' minds he could see that they were becoming weary on whether they wished to continue attacking the vampire. However, in most of the older werewolves' minds, they didn't buy it for one minute. They sent him images of werewolves fighting the vampires and the stories passed down from generation to generation. To try and convince them he sent them images of change, trying to tell them that things had changed and although most vampires were horrible creatures, this certain vampire was not. This convinced all of them except the burnt forest brown alpha male of the pack that Axel had just betrayed. He knew this was going to happen and they were going to have to fight. His claws dug slightly into the ground beneath him as he tested the soil getting ready to counter whatever the alpha male was going to do. His green eyes followed the alpha male pacing back and forth waiting. A low growl erupted from the brown werewolf's chest as he launched himself, full speed, at Axel. Axel stood his ground until the last second, and then lowered himself allowing him to get a good shot at the alpha male's chest and neck. He quickly took the chance biting the alpha male's neck with a grip that wasn't life threatening, but firm enough so he couldn't get away. It was the red haired werewolf's signature move that he learned could end a fight quickly without anyone getting hurt. He sent the alpha male the image of standing down since the red haired wolf had won the battle. The brown wolf accepted defeat, but the moment Axel let go the brown werewolf grabbed him and threw him against the stone wall.

Axel let out a small whine as he felt the impact definitely break something. The vampire had been right earlier about him being too skinny and it not being healthy especially in the middle of the battle. The red haired werewolf tried to get up only to collapse due to the pain. With each breath he took a sharp pain coursed through his entire body. His green eyes opened slightly to see the brown werewolf about to deliver the final blow with his sharp claws, but the moment he brought his paw down something appeared between them blocking it.

"Get up," Roxas growled with his arms above his head blocking the attack, "You still have to keep your promise to me so you can't die here." He winced from the pain that started from his injured arm then consuming his whole body it seemed. His eyes were now a cat like shape, his nails were extended into long deadly weapons, and even his fangs were now visible. He was so distracted by trying to make sure Axel was okay that he didn't realize the brown wolf had swung his other clawed paw at him until it was too late. Sharp nails dug into his left side sending him flying into the audience of werewolves. His vision was starting to blur, but he could see the alpha male slowly coming towards him probably to deliver the final blow. Earlier he didn't mind dying, but now he didn't want to because he wanted to protect Axel. He tried to get up, nevertheless his body wouldn't respond and he just lies there watching the brown werewolf approach him. A blur of red suddenly attacks the approaching werewolf causing both to disappear from his view. He wanted to get up to make sure Axel was alright, but again, his body refused to listen to him. He heard the two werewolves struggle for a while and then it ended. He didn't know who the victory was hoping it was the redhead. His vision was starting to blur even more so all he could see was a large figure walking over to him no longer being able to make out the color. The werewolf changed to his human form and gently picked him up. Axel had been the victory.

"Roxas," Axel whispered, "Hang in there. I know you don't like animal blood so you probably won't like werewolf blood, but I know it is what you need." He took one of the vampire's sharp nails and dug it into his right arm before putting his bleeding arm to the vampire's lips. "Drink it, just don't bite me okay." Their eyes met knowing what would happen if a vampire bit a werewolf. Roxas could smell the werewolf's blood and it smelled funny, but he wasn't in any position to argue. Normally he would just refuse to drink it and let himself die. However, this thought no longer occurred to him because he wanted to live with the werewolf, as odd as it might sound, it was the truth. He closed his eyes and drank the funny tasting blood keeping his poisonous fangs away from the werewolf's skin. The werewolf's blood was something he had never tried before. It was a nice mix of animal and human blood making it unusually sweet. He could feel his wounds closing up leaving no evidence that they were even there. Roxas opened his eyes when he was done looking at Axel's concerned face.

"Thank you…" Roxas sighed sitting up as he made a cut along his forearm and holding it up to Axel's lips, "Here, vampire blood has special healing abilities. I'm sure that werewolves heal quickly, but I'm also sure this will help speed up the process. Just don't bite me either." He retracted his nails as he turned to his human form. The redhead gave the vampire an amused smile as he licked the blood off the blonde's white arm. He could already feel it become easier to breathe and his body no longer felt stiff. It amazed him that even though vampires harmed humans and took their blood, they could also help humans by giving them vampire blood. He gave the vampire a grin as he got up and offered him a hand. The vampire slipped his small smooth cold hand into the large calloused warm one as the werewolf helped him up.

"See," Axel grinned, "I told you this vampire was different." The vampire could feel the heat rising to his cheeks forgetting that there were other werewolves watching them. The other werewolves just frowned before disappearing into the woods leaving the red haired werewolf and the blonde vampire alone.

"Why did you save me?" the vampire asked looking into the werewolf's green eyes for some answers.

"I can't repay me debt to you if you're dead," the werewolf chuckled, "Besides, you're not so bad for a vampire. I say, Bite it, Slash it!" When he saw the confusion in the blonde's eyes he laughed and answered, "Bite it, Slash it is a saying werewolves use when we don't give a rat's ass. Let's just say that I don't care if you're a vampire anymore. All that matters is what is in here." Axel poked his finger to Roxas' chest where his heart was.

"Let's go home," Roxas sighed turning to leave trying to crush the weird feeling that was inside of him. He almost had it contained until the werewolf wrapped a large arm around his shoulders. "What?" He questioned looking up at the werewolf wide eyed.

"Gotta make sure they know not to mess with you." Axel beamed. "The elders in the pack might try to convince them to come back, but I won't let them forget that I will protect you." He wrapped his arm around the small vampire tighter.

"Get off me," the vampire groaned under the weight from the werewolf. "For being so skinny you sure do weigh a lot." He managed to slip out of the werewolf's arms walking farther ahead wanting to get home as soon as possible. Axel just laughed as he followed behind the vampire home. Bite it, Slash it. He didn't care anymore that he like the vampire.

* * *

**A/N:** So my vampires and werewolves are a little different from the norm. A vampire isn't an undead, but instead human with special abilities with special needs as well. They are pretty much indestructible with only werewolves or other vampires able to kill them. Their blood can heal anything as well. XD haha, I don't know why I did that, but I liked the idea that even though they need human blood to survive they can use their blood to heal humans. As for taking a vampire form, they have cat like eyes, but keeping their original color. Their nails become extremely long and extremely sharp able to block most werewolf attacks and their fangs actually are visible. I kind of got the long nail thing from CLAMP in Tsubasa with Kamui and Subaru! XD I love them, those are some sexi vampires. Kamui totally loves fuma there aint no denying that. And subaru and seishirou are married. I hate when people pair Kamui and subaru together, clamp made them twins in tsubasa for a reason yo! XD

As for the werewolves, they aren't as powerful as vampires because more things can harm them. However, they are much stronger than even the strongest human. And yes, they turn into giant wolves instead of being half wolf, half human. Never liked that idea. When in their wolf form they can communicate with any animals using images to get their point across.

If you have any questions about the vampires and werewolves in my story or see any contradictions then let me know. I am making my own kind of werewolves and vampires.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	3. Roses Have Thorns They Say

**A/N: **I know I should be working on my other stories, but I got caught up in the moment. Much to my sister's annoyance I wrote the third chapter of this story instead of writing the seventh chapter of 'the hex factor'. Whatever. I really enjoyed writing this chapter so it was worth it. I hope you like the chapter as much as I liked writing it. ~Enjoy

* * *

**~3~**

**Roses Have Thorns They Say**

Roxas scowled at the stacks of paperwork he had piled on his desk that dealt with the many problems in the county ranging from taxes all the way to the a dispute over whether a bolder was part of someone's property or not. He was seriously concerned for the humans sometimes because they would argue over the stupidest things. Then again, he wasn't one to talk anymore because he was always bickering with the werewolf about one thing or another. Just the other day they were arguing about how Axel smelled like a wet dog after he took a bath. (**1**) They had even asked the various employees in the castle whether or not Axel smelled like a wet dog. Of course, with their human smell they said no causing the werewolf to laugh 'I told you so' over and over again. A creak echoed throughout the room as the door opened and a certain red haired werewolf entered. The blonde sighed as he set down his quill pen, his eyes watching the werewolf close the gap between them with a few long strides. He rested his chin in the palm of his hand irritated that he had been interrupted.

"What the hell do you want?" Roxas asked glaring at Axel. It had been made clear that he wasn't supposed to be disturbed when in his office, apparently the stupid mutt before him didn't get that message. Despite that, he didn't ask the werewolf to leave immediately. "I have a good deal of paperwork to do before I leave. So keep it short."

"I want to be your bodyguard." Axel grinned, "Is that short enough for you?" The vampire's eye twitched slightly at the thought of having the werewolf pose as his bodyguard. The humans would have a fit especially since the magic no longer was in effect, to them he'd be 'wild' and a threat. That wasn't even the worst part, word would get out and his family would probably end up paying him a visit with the council. He didn't have a choice but to keep the werewolf secret otherwise he would become a target.

"You've got to be kidding me right?" the vampire frowned. "I can take care of myself thank you very much. I guarantee you that humans can't harm me." He glanced down at the paper he had been reading when two large hands slammed themselves into the desk. His eyes glanced at the werewolf's hands to make sure they hadn't disturbed any of the papers on his desk.

"I'm not talking about protection from humans." The redhead growled, "I'm talking about from werewolves. You really think that they would just run away like that and leave you alone?" The blonde just rolled his eyes wondering why the werewolf was worried. They were natural born enemies and to be worried that one of your kin would kill said enemy was absurd. He thought about it realizing that he was doing as similar thing protecting werewolves from humans, but a werewolf protecting a vampire from werewolves? That was something he really had yet to comprehend.

"I'm a two thousand one hundred eighty five year old vampire." Roxas scoffed, "I think I can handle a few werewolves attacking me every so often." Axel was about to argue his point when the vampire's age caught his attention. There was no way that the small blonde sitting in front of him could be that old. It had to be some kind of joke. They were only living in the late 1500s so if anything he had to be at most 1500 years old, right? (**2**) The blonde looked up to see the werewolf deep in thought about something.

"You can't be that old." Axel muttered to himself completely forgetting about his whole reason for storming into the office. Werewolves never kept track of dates when they told stories so he thought the world had only been around for 1500 years. Roxas rolled his eyes in annoyance having a pretty good idea that the werewolf was thinking he was older than the earth or something stupid.

"I am that old," Roxas replied, "If you convert it from vampire years to human years I would be around twenty one years old. Shouldn't werewolves age the same as vampires do?" He had never thought his age would be a big deal because he figured werewolves and vampires aged the same way. The look on the werewolf's face told him otherwise.

"I'm considered 25 in human years," the werewolf said with a thoughtful expression. "I've only been around for 1250 years or so (**3**). I can't give you the exact year I was born because those things don't really matter to werewolves, but I know I'm about that old give or take ten years." The blonde had never considered that werewolves didn't live as long as vampires. The new information gave him an unsettling feeling in his stomach at the thought of Axel aging faster and probably dying faster was well. He wondered if werewolf years and vampire years were similar to the way dog years and human years worked.

"Enough about our ages," the vampire quickly said wanting to forget that Axel aged faster than he did. The more he thought about it the more it bothered him. "So you say you want to be my bodyguard?" The werewolf nodded causing Roxas to sigh. "I will give you three good reasons why you can't be my bodyguard. One," he raised one finger, "I don't need one. I'm a vampire that can take care of himself. Two," he raised a second finger, "It will be dangerous for you. The humans will know that you're a werewolf and probably try to hurt you or something. Not only that, but if word got to my family and the council that I was living with a werewolf and using him as a bodyguard. Let me just say it would not end well for you. And three," he growled putting a third finger up, "You're an idiot."

"Okay," Axel smirked, leaning over the desk so he was face to face with the vampire, "Well let me give you a few reasons of my own. For one thing, you can't take care of yourself because I ended up saving you." Roxas was about to argue when a long finger was pressed to his lips telling him to remain silent.

"Hear me out first then you can argue with me," Axel demanded before continuing, "Secondly, I am almost positive that they will return and possibly in greater numbers. We werewolves have a different way of communicating when we take our wolf form. I could see what some of those elder werewolves were thinking and I know for a fact that the alpha male that I defeated will come back with or without the pack. The last thing I must point out is that I say bite it, slash it when it comes to humans and other vampires. Let them say what they want because the only thing that matters is that the werewolves will be back and we need to be ready this time. It was out of sheer luck that I chose to follow you yesterday and was able to get most of them to understand that you were different. I won't have that luck this time so it is best we are prepared." He removed his finger from the vampire's pale pink lips. "You're turn."

"You should care about other vampires," Roxas hissed, "You wouldn't stand a chance against them. If you really are only one thousand two hundred fifty years old then that means they have almost four times more experience as you. Believe me, you don't go up against the royal family or the council."

"Royal family?" Axel questioned raising an eyebrow. It was news to him, but for some reason he wasn't surprised. Vampires were always more 'humanized' than werewolves were which made werewolves seem less civilized.

"Yes," the blonde sighed, "We are pureblood vampires. The council and nobles are also pureblood vampires, but the royal family has other powers." A smile tugged at the corner of the redhead's lips because he just discovered something new about the blonde vampire.

"So you're part of the royal family?" the werewolf asked causing Roxas' blue eyes to widen in fear. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone or use it against you. I just find it interesting." He rested his elbow on the desk so he could lean closer to the vampire. "Which gives me more of a reason to protect you your highness?"

"No!" Roxas yelled slamming his hands on the desk as he stood. "It gives me more of a reason to keep you secret. If my family finds out that I was living with a werewolf it will only anger them more. It is only because I am part of the royal family that I'm not dead already for speaking up against the council. They won't give you the same treatment especially because you are…" He looked down as his hands curled into fists angry knowing that his family would kill Axel without even a second thought. It shouldn't have bothered him as much as it did. The stupid mutt should have been just another werewolf, another one saved, another one that just left without returning any gratitude…but he wasn't like that.

"Werewolf?" Axel finished with a smile. He placed a long finger under Roxas' chin to get him to look up. "Don't worry Roxie. We can come up with some kind of plan that gives you a reason to have a werewolf bodyguard. Oh wait, we do. You are being threatened by werewolves." He tapped the tip of the vampire's nose grinning.

"You don't get it do you?" the blonde said clenching his jaw while pushing Axel's hand away. "This isn't some kind of game where you get to play the bodyguard of a vampire. Those are the consequences and they are very real." He didn't know which image was worse between Axel aging faster or Axel being killed by vampires. Both images were something he didn't want to see happen and he didn't know why. There was no reason to feel connected to the werewolf standing before him, none at all.

"Hey," the werewolf smiled softly, "Would your family really not like the idea that you trained a werewolf to protect you from other werewolves? You can always put the magic back into the tattoo collar thing. I don't mind you being my master as long as I can protect you." Roxas let out a heavy sigh as he sat back down in his chair resting his forehead on his hand. A werewolf should never be saying that he'll give up his freedom so he could protect a vampire. It just wasn't right, it wasn't natural. They were enemies since the beginning always constantly in war. Then why was he feeling happy that the redhead promised to give his freedom up to stay?

"Axel," Roxas whispered biting his bottom lip. "I can't let you do this." There was a pain deep in his chest as he said those words. "You will gain nothing protecting a vampire. You already protected me once and I'm sure they weren't too happy about that. In the end you're going to end up alone…Do you really want that kind of life?" He knew what the punishment was for protecting the enemy. It was what happened to him. Cast aside, exiled, isolated. He hated that he had been alone for almost a thousand years with no contact from his family or his people. All except letters that had to deal with business about taxes in the county or something. Soft lips were pressed to his forehead as a hand under his chin lifted his head up. The lips moved to under each of Roxas' eyes to kiss away the tears he didn't know he had been crying.

"We can both be outcasts," Axel smiled gently, "that way neither of us has to be alone. We'll protect each other. You protect me from vampires and I'll protect you from werewolves. I think it evens out in the end." Roxas was about to argue, but when he looked into those brilliant green eyes his words were caught in his throat. His hands moved to trace the upside down teardrop tattoos underneath each eye. When they had first met he thought it was dirt and didn't think much about it until now.

"Why do you have these?" the vampire asked curiously.

"It's a secret," Axel teased not really knowing why he had them either. He laughed at the disappointed look on Roxas' face. "Hey, cheer up Roxie. At least now you have a werewolf bodyguard."

"Don't call me Roxie." Roxas scowled as he stood up organizing the papers he was working on. "Okay Mr. Bodyguard, I'll meet you outside after you get changed into something more suitable." The werewolf grinned as he stepped back modeling off his pajamas.

"What?" the redhead smirked innocently, "I don't look good in this?" Roxas brought a hand to his mouth trying to muffle a laugh. Axel looked ridiculous posing like that in pajamas making it hard to hide the laugh. It was the first time in hundreds of years that his laugh was real instead of forced.

"You look ridiculous," the vampire chuckled, "Now go get ready or I'm leaving you here." Axel grinned leaving the room and the smiling vampire. He got changed quickly meeting the vampire outside before they both got into the carriage. They sat across from each other both staring out the window as the carriage began to move. Roxas glanced over at Axel wanting to start a conversation, but not knowing what to say.

"So what do you have to do today?" Axel asked eyes scanning the woods for any signs of werewolves. If they were going to attack it would be on this long isolated road that led to the vampire's castle. Once in town he knew they wouldn't have any problems because there was no way that free werewolves would go there…except him.

"To talk to someone about business," Roxas sighed resting his chin in the palm of his hand. The person he was meeting was someone he didn't know, but it was about the taxes that were being collected. It was probably one of the many human servants that worked for the council and royal family. He didn't like doing these meetings and was hoping that it was one of the human servants that didn't know he was a vampire. Some of the human servants knew that they were working for vampires secretly hoping to be turned into one someday. Why someone would want such a curse? He didn't know.

"Sounds like fun," the werewolf sarcastically replied. "So why do you still do things for your family if they don't like you anymore?"

"I don't have a choice," the vampire replied with a heavy sigh. "I know it sounds stupid, but I it is the truth. It's the price I pay for being what I am… Sometimes I wish I was just a regular vampire so they would have just killed me." Though the thought of not getting the chance to meet Axel made him feel a little sad. Again, there was this feeling that if he wasn't with the werewolf he would be even more upset.

"Hmm," the redhead said thoughtfully, "I guess I could understand that." He could guess being in the royal family must come with responsibilities that one could never run away from. Always trapped even though Roxas was isolated from the rest of the vampire world. It was the reason that the blonde was sad because he could never truly escape from his family and duties. The rest of the carriage ride was silent neither wanting to discuss anything. The human opened the door for them to get out Axel first then Roxas. Since Axel was posing as Roxas' bodyguard he figured it look good if he made sure the area was secure first. The vampire didn't seem to care just walking by the werewolf into the bar putting on his business face. The redhead was about to follow when a bodybuilder looking man stopped him giving him a glare.

"Your kind isn't allowed inside." The man stated blocking the door. "You wait outside for your master to return." Axel's green eyes narrowed wanting to beat the human, but he didn't because it would only cause problems later. At least there weren't any werewolves around so he didn't need to worry about that. The only thing that bothered him was there was another vampire's smell coming from inside the bar that bothered him.

"Fine," Axel growled, "I'll wait outside for Master De La Rosa to return. If he is harmed it is your fault." The man just huffed as he rolled his eyes and disappeared through the door. When the door shut Axel let out a soft sigh as he leaned against the wall waiting for Roxas to finish his meeting. He kept his ears focused on what was going on inside because of the other vampire. It was doubtful that the other vampire would try to do something in such a populated area, but he never knew when it came to vampires. Listening to the two vampires' conversation wasn't something he was proud of, nevertheless it was necessary…so he listened.

"Is it true?" The blonde female vampire hissed angrily, "You're living with a werewolf? Mother and father won't be happy to hear that. You are the next heir to the throne so you can't keep acting this way. And you know the rules that it is supposed to be a male that inherits the thrown so don't give me any crap about me taking over instead."

"What about Sora?" Roxas growled at his younger sister, Namine, wondering what happened to his twin. Yes, he was the desired heir to the throne, but ever since that day they chose Sora to be the new heir. Something must have happened to Sora or they would never have sent Namine to talk to him.

"Sora," Namine growled digging her nails into the table, "Has betrayed us. If you see him he is to be destroyed at once."

"What did he do?" Roxas asked wondering what he could have done to have everyone wanting to kill him. His blue eyes met his sister's seeing that there was anger and sadness held within them. The three of them all used to be extremely close and Roxas had ruined all of it.

"He left with a vampire hunter," Namine whispered wanting to scream it instead. Roxas' eyes widened at hearing such a thing. There were some mages that focused on hunting vampires to rid the world of them. They were worse than werewolves because they made a living of hunting vampire where werewolves only attacked vampires if their paths crossed. He couldn't understand why Sora would run off with a vampire hunter. It didn't make sense.

"But why?" the male vampire asked trying to think of any reason his twin would do such a thing. A vampire hunter would never love a vampire, they couldn't. His eyes glanced over at the window looking at Axel waiting patiently outside. Namine's followed Roxas' gaze causing an angry frown to appear on her face.

"So that's the werewolf?" the female vampire growled extending her nails slightly. "I should dispose of it now, but since you're my brother I will overlook the matter for now. I came just to give you a fair warning that mother and father already caught word. The humans that you have working for you report everything to them, don't forget that." She got up placing some money on the table. "Get rid of the werewolf."

"I can't," Roxas blurted out without thinking landing him a glared that demanded explanation. "He is my bodyguard against werewolves. Apparently they know what I am and tried to kill me the other day. They would have succeeded if Axel wasn't there." Namine sat herself back down crossing her arms over her chest looking over her brother questioningly.

"A werewolf bodyguard?" Namine inquired, "How the hell does that work? Werewolves are our natural born enemies why would it protect you?"

"Stop calling Axel an it," Roxas growled hating how his sister thought of werewolves as nothing more than animals. "And he chooses to protect me because I was the one that saved his life."

"It sounds to me oh brother dearest," Namine said coldly, "that you're falling for the werewolf the way Sora fell for the vampire hunter. Just don't let mother and father find out or they will dispose of him. We both know that you would never betray your family like Sora did. In the end you will leave the werewolf behind and take your rightful place. I will see you soon." She got up and disappeared out the back door so she wouldn't have to deal with the werewolf. Roxas let out a sigh knowing she was right and he could do nothing about it. He wasn't as strong as his twin, he knew it, his sister knew it, his parents knew it. With another sigh he got up to exit out of the restaurant and head home with Axel. He would try to enjoy the time he had left with the werewolf before it was gone.

"What are you going to do?" Axel asked looking up at the sky. Roxas just looked down at the ground remembering that werewolves had good hearing too so he probably heard the whole thing. He shook his head sadly before getting into the carriage not wanting to talk about it anymore. The choice was already made for him and he didn't have the strength that Sora did to completely leave his family behind even though this was the first time they had contacted him in a little under a thousand years.

Green eyes followed the blonde as he entered the carriage looking the way he did the first time they had met. It bothered him to see the vampire sad like that and it was because of stupid rules. Rules were meant to be broken because sometimes those rules weren't always right. Time always demanded change and this was now the time for change.

"Do you want to walk home?" Roxas hissed through the open door causing Axel to smile. At least the vampire hadn't lost his charm. The werewolf nodded and got into the carriage so they could go back to the castle. He stole a look over at Roxas formulating plans to try and make him happy.

"Roses have thorns they say," Axel stated looking out the window scanning the forest for werewolves and vampires now. A confused look covered Roxas' face trying to understand what the werewolf was trying to say. Axel glanced over at Roxas noticing how confused he look and laughed.

"Roses represents love right?" the werewolf grinned locking eyes with the vampire. "Well then the thorns represent the pain it takes to get it, but once you get it, it is the most beautiful thing in the world." He got up to sit next to Roxas poking his nose playfully.

"Why are you talking about love?" the vampire blushed trying to hide it by looking out the window away from Axel. Namine had said that he was falling for the werewolf, but he still had yet to believe it. All they ever did was bicker about stupid things and that wasn't what love was.

"Fine," Axel sighed, "I'll admit. I kind of like you a lot. I don't know why, but I do. You happy now?" He scooted over to the other side of the carriage still sitting on the same side that Roxas was. Once again he focused on scanning the forest outside trying to forget what he just admitted.

"Roses have thorns they say," Roxas laughed softly as he closed the space between them resting a cool hand on Axel's forearm. "It will be a pain, but I think I can deal with it as long as I can stay with you… You're the only one that I can be myself around. Thank you."

"You're welcome," Axel smiled lacing his fingers with Roxas'. "I guess we're even now."

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked completely lost as to what Axel was saying, something that was becoming quite frequent and annoying.

"You saved my life and I made your smile reach your eyes." Axel pointed out with a smile. Roxas nodded with a small yawn resting his head against the werewolf's arm. He was tired from today's conversation with his sister. The whole world seemed to want to use him just because he was of royal blood except Axel which he was grateful for. Slowly he drifted off to sleep temporarily forgetting his problems and just feeling truly happy for once in his life. Roses have thorns they say. Well, he was going to deal with the pain because the rose was worth it.

* * *

**A/N:** **1**: Okay, this is an old fashioned bath where they bring the hot water to the tub. You get the idea.

**2**: I just chose a random year. Don't kill me.

**3**: So werewolves age twice as fast as vampires do. Again, don't kill the author otherwise this story will never be finished.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	4. Two Paths with Thorns in Between

**A/N: ** Sorry for not updating in so long but midterms kicked my ass, literally. That and this chapter is hella long (excuse my french).

**Warning: The M rating has been turned on! You have been warned!!!**

* * *

**~4~**

**Two Paths with Thorns in Between**

The carriage came to a stop outside the vampire's house, but the vampire was still sound asleep showing no signs of awakening any time soon, not like the werewolf would wake the sleeping beauty anyways. Axel let out a soft sigh as he scooped the sleeping vampire into his arms and carried him to his bed. The eyes of all the human servants were following the werewolf's movements closely as they whispered rumors amongst themselves ready to report their findings to the younger boy's parents. The redhead just shot them glare after glare as he walked by hearing the whispers that seemed to echo throughout the house. _'Stupid humans'_ thought the werewolf as the humans continued to whisper amongst themselves unaware that he could hear every word slipping through their lying lips. He reached the door to Roxas' room having to push the doorknob down with his elbow to unlock it and then gently kicking it open the rest of the way. The room was much larger than the one he was staying in, but it only made sense since he was the guest and the vampire was a prince. With a heavy sigh, Axel strode across the room to the giant bed gently placing the blonde on the bed before tucking him in. He was about to leave when there was a tug on his shirt causing him to turn around.

"Stay here," Roxas sighed looking up at the werewolf. "My family is coming and I don't want them to hurt you." He was grateful that Namine came to warn him, but he knew that in the end she would side with their parents. The king and queen were the some of the first vampires who ever existed and have ruled since them, so they say. There was no doubt in his mind that his parents were extremely powerful vampires knowing full well that if they wanted something they would get it. His grip tightened on the werewolf's shirt worrying that his parents wouldn't listen and kill the werewolf regardless.

"Hey," Axel grinned, "Don't look so worried. Everything will be fine." When the worried expression didn't disappear from the vampire's face, the werewolf let out a sigh as he scratched the back of his head. "But if it makes you feel better I'll stay here."

"Thank you." the vampire smiled moving over so that the werewolf could rest next to him. "You can sleep on that half of the bed." He patted the right side of the bed.

"I'll just sleep in the chair," replied the redhead with a nervous chuckle.

"I will not have my bodyguard suffering from sore muscles." Roxas frowned, "How are you supposed to protect me then?"

"Well I'm not tired right now," the werewolf grinned his wolf-like grin. "So you get some sleep. I'll be right here." The vampire nodded slightly before closing his eyes to rest. Namine had warned him that his parents would be coming soon which didn't give them much time, but he wanted to ready for battle if it came to that. He didn't know why he wanted to protect the obnoxious redheaded werewolf or even why the werewolf was able to wiggle his furry ass into his life as if they had been long lost friends. The only thing that mattered was that he was going to protect Axel even if it meant going up against his family. Vaguely he wondered if that was how his twin felt about the vampire hunter that he ran off with, but he didn't quite understand it since a vampire hunter's soul goal was to destroy vampires whereas a werewolf's wasn't. Sure vampires and werewolves didn't like each other, but they weren't seeking each other's destruction all the time. Darkness started to cloud his thoughts as drowsiness coaxed him into falling into sleep.

Axel watched Roxas fall asleep wondering if he was aware of the vampire girl waiting outside the door. His acid green eyes glanced over at the door slightly ajar from him not bothering to close it. Doors were pointless when dealing with werewolves and vampires considering either could break them down as if it was nothing more than paper. The light coming from the hallway grew as the female vampire gracefully glided in stopping to stand next to the werewolf, both looking down at the sleeping boy.

"You should leave," the female vampire said. "You're only going to hurt him if you stay here."

"I promised him I would stay," replied the werewolf, his eyes still watching Roxas sleep. He knew from the conversation that he overheard earlier, that the female vampire was Roxas' sister, Namine. From what he could tell she wasn't all that bad and seemed to only care about her brother's safety.

"You'll be killed if you stay," Namine bluntly stated. "He would be more upset if you were killed than if you just left. At least that way he wouldn't blame himself for not being able to protect you."

"You're probably right," Axel agreed with a sigh, "but if there is a chance that we can convince the king and queen to allow me to stay his bodyguard, then I will chance it."

"Why would you risk you life for a vampire?" the girl asked crossing her arms. "Werewolves and vampires are enemies so why?"

"You should ask Roxas that," chuckled the werewolf, "He's the one who saved me first. But let me ask you something. Do you believe in love at first sight?"

"Yes," Namine sighed, "but don't you find it a little odd that you fell in love with a vampire? A male vampire even?"

"Love has no boundaries," Axel explained, "Everything can love even animals and trees, but humans and vampires wouldn't understand that. Werewolves are thought to be creatures associated with the moon and darkness because of the myths that go around, but in reality we are creatures of the light and earth. We are the link between nature and humans." Namine looked over at the werewolf standing next to her trying to process what she just learned about werewolves. She figured it was probably a good thing that they were both male then they wouldn't have to worry about a half vampire, half werewolf child.

"So you're saying that a tree could love a human?" the blonde girl asked looking up at the ceiling. "That werewolves are creatures that understand everything in this world and that everyone else is stupid?"

"A tree could love a human," smiled the redhead, "If a tree loves a human they produce greater numbers of fruit or shade. If a tree hates a human such things like plague can sweep through the village. As for humans and vampires being stupid I wouldn't say that. My mother told me that there was once a time when vampires and humans could speak to the animals and plants, but when the war between werewolves and vampires happen they lost the ability. In truth, most werewolves have lost the ability to talk to the plants. The only reason we are able to talk to other animals is because we are part wolf."

"Can you talk to the plants?" Namine asked vaguely remembering when she was little she would hear whispers every time she was in the garden. She never knew where they came from, but as she grew older they grew fainter and fainter warning her that if werewolves disappeared forever that the world would fall to ruins. Her blue eyes looked at her older brother as she began to wonder if he had heard the warning too and that was the reason why he chose to start saving werewolves.

"I can't talk to them," admitted the werewolf, "but I can communicate with them through feelings. I can feel when they are angry, sad, happy...even if they are dying. My mother and younger sister can talk to them though..." He closed his eyes remembering his mother attempting to teach him with Kairi's help, it didn't work. He was only able to feel what the plants were feeling with a small sound of laughter or tears every so often when the emotions were strong enough.

"You miss them and yet you stay here?" Namine asked raising a questioning eyebrow.

"Yes, because my family has each other yet Roxas had nobody." Axel sighed flashing back to the day they first met and how sad and lonely Roxas had looked when he was about to leave. At that moment and even now he couldn't leave Roxas to live alone no matter how much he missed his family. Namine looked over at Axel as he brushed some blonde strands of hair away from the sleeping vampire's face. It reminded her of when the silver haired vampire hunter was watching over Sora, protecting him from the other vampire hunters. She had asked him the same questions she had asked the werewolf and their answers were the same. _Love has no boundaries. _She was about to ask the werewolf another question when the sound of the front door being blown open echoed though the house. Roxas shot straight up at the sound looking over were Axel was to make sure he was okay only to spot Namine standing next to him. Both Axel and Namine narrowed their eyes knowing that the intruders were no other than vampire hunters and werewolves working together. Now Axel understood the strange smell that came from the pack that had tried to kill Roxas and he didn't like it.

"When I turn into my wolf form both of you get on my back." Axel whispered soft enough so the intruding werewolves wouldn't be able to hear as his green eyes watched the door. He knew if the vampires exited the room they would be immediately killed, but if they were on his back then the vampire hunters and werewolves wouldn't attack immediately. That slight hesitation was what he was hoping would give them the chance to escape. Before either vampire could argue he changed into his wolf form and kneeled down so the two vampires could climb onto his back. The vampire siblings gave each other a confused look, but both decided to trust Axel and climbed onto his back. When they were settled Axel bolted out the doors surprising the vampire hunters and werewolves and disappeared into the forest. Images of betrayal were sent to him from the werewolves as they followed after, some with vampire hunters riding them, some without. The vampire hunters started shooting magic and arrows at them attempting to kill them. He didn't know if the two vampires could smell it, but he could. The arrows had werewolf venom on them.

"Axel!" Roxas shouted tugging on the werewolf's fur causing the werewolf to move slightly to the left with an arrow just missing him.

_'Thank you,'_ said Axel's voice in Roxas' head. _'That was a close one.'_

_'Wait, I can hear your thoughts?' _Roxas thought hoping that Axel could hear him.

_'Ditto,'_ Axel replied a bit confused as well.

_'How is this possible?' _Roxas asked.

_'I don't know. Werewolves don't use words to communicate with each other in our wolf forms so this is new to me.' _He never was able to use words in his thoughts as a wolf, only images. It didn't make sense to him, but he wondered if this was how vampire's communicated with animals back in the day. _'Could vampires turn images into word back in the day?'_

_'We'll figure it out later.' _Roxas ordered not wanting this new discovery to distract them ending with all three of them being dead._ 'Keep going straight to the canyon and jump._' He knew that Axel wouldn't be able to jump across, but they didn't need to go all the way. They only needed to go through one of the doors he was about to summon and they would be safe, if he picked the right one.

_'Jump? I hate to break it to you, but a werewolf won't survive that fall.' _Axel growled hating that werewolves couldn't survive almost everything like vampires could.

_'Trust me.' _Roxas thought making sure his sister was holding onto him tightly.

_'If you say so.' _Axel replied fully trusting Roxas so he picked up his speed hoping that it would help when he tried to jump across the canyon. Meanwhile, Roxas carefully raised one hand opening a black portal ahead of them in the middle of the canyon hoping they could make it in and the werewolves and vampire hunters couldn't.

"Are you crazy?" Namine exclaimed with wide eyes, "They will kill the werewolf the moment he steps outs of the portal!"

"No they won't, I won't let them." Roxas growled, "and his name is Axel not werewolf." His blue eyes watched as they approached the black portal ready to attack anyone that tried to hurt Axel once they reached the other side. He tightened his grip on the redhead's fur hoping he wasn't hurting him. Axel was wondering where Roxas was taking them, but he trusted him and jumped through the portal as something struck his back left leg. He collapsed on a cold marble floor smelling nothing but vampires all around him.

"Werewolf! Kill it!" The vampires shouted.

"Stop!" Roxas yelled in a tone that held authority. "If anyone harms him I will make sure you will regret it." All the vampires stop and look at their prince with confused expressions wondering why he was protecting a werewolf, known enemy to vampires. He gave every vampire a warning glare before turning his attention to Axel who was still in his wolf form with a large arrow stuck in his left back leg.

"It isn't life threatening." Namine said reassuring her brother. She gently wrapped her fingers around the arrow, "This may hurt, but it has to come out." Axel nodded his head with a small whimper knowing it always hurts more pulling it out. Roxas knelt down next to the werewolf's large head gently stroking his fur. Namine counted to three before she pulled the arrow out. She examined the wound with a small smile placing her hand over it as her healing powers stopped the bleeding.

"Why does it smell like mutt in here?" complained a woman's voice towards the back of the crowd. The vampires cleared a path for their queen giving her a good view of two of her children helping an injured werewolf in the middle of the main entrance to the royal castle. Her cold blue eyes narrowed at the sight while her perfectly red lips turned into a frown. She knew that this was the werewolf she had heard about if her son was protecting it. What she didn't understand was why her daughter seemed to be helping it. She played with a long lock of chocolate brown hair looking at her daughter in more disapproval than her son. It angered her that her daughter was walking around in a simple white dress that looked like someone had made out of a curtain.

"Guards!" the queen shrieked, "capture the stupid mutt, toss it in the dungeon and throw away the key." The guards started to make their way towards the werewolf with chains to confine him in.

"Take one step closer and it will be your last," Roxas hissed as his nails extended to sharp deadly weapons. The guards paused and turned to look back at their queen for further command while Namine stood by her brother's side.

"Roxas, Namine" growled the queen, "Step away from the werewolf, now."

"No," Roxas replied, "He saved our lives and should be treated as a hero."

"A werewolf saving vampires?" asked the man now standing next to the queen. He looked exactly like Roxas only older and much taller. "I find that interesting, however, I don't find it wise for a werewolf to be able to wander our castle. He won't go to the dungeon, but be locked in one our guests rooms with two guards outside."

"Thank you father," Roxas smiled, "but can I request that he stays in my room. He is my bodyguard and I don't know if I can trust anyone to watch over him." The king nodded surprising everyone at how reasonable he was being in the situation which only made the queen angry.

"Werewolves are expendable," the queen laughed, "I'm sure if something happened to this one we could easily train another. We'll just go to another circus with a werewolf and buy that one for you. It seems that the people in charge of the circus are good at training animals."

"Mother, just shut up." Namine said rolling her eyes in annoyance. "The king has already spoken so it is best that you keep you howling trap shut." There was silence in the room as everyone's eyes, including Axel's, went from the queen to Namine and then back to the queen who was now boiling over in anger.

"You watch your tongue young lady!" scolded the queen, "It seems being around a werewolf has made you forget your manners."

"It is you who has forgotten your manners and your place," Namine bluntly stated turning her head slightly to Axel to tell her brother to get him out of there before it got really ugly. Roxas gave his sister a thankful smile before he returned to Axel's side wondering why he was still in his wolf form.

"Can you transform back?" Roxas asked which Axel answered with a nod. He could only imagine the uproar it would bring if Axel remained in his giant wolf form. At least in his human form he wouldn't stand out too much, though, his red hair would draw some attention to him considering that no vampire had such brightly colored hair. Axel transformed back into his human form sitting on the floor and looking around at most of the vampires giving him death glares.

"Enough!" shouted the king, "Everyone is to return to their own business without further discussion about the werewolf today. This matter will be discussed with the council within the week and together we will decide what to do with the werewolf. As of now, the werewolf shall not be harmed in anyway and will be taken care of by the crowned prince. If I hear that there are any attempts to harm the werewolf that vampire will be killed on the spot. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes your majesty," everyone replied with a bow before dispersing to return to their jobs. The king gave his children a small smile before disappearing into the crowd followed by the queen.

"Can you stand?" Roxas asked bitting his bottom lip with worry. He knew that Namine only stopped the bleeding and he didn't get to see the extent of the wound before or now, since Axel now had his black pants on.

"Probably, but I'll move as slow as molasses in the winter time." Axel laughed as he slowly got up favoring his right leg since his left one was injured. Roxas wrapped his right arm around Axel's waist and placed Axel's left arm around his shoulders so he wouldn't have to hop on one foot.

"I'm going to go see Marluxia," Namine beamed, "Maybe I can get him to convince most of the council into letting Axel remain your bodyguard. Byes" She gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before skipping off like a little girl who just found her first crush liked her back. Roxas just let out a sigh wondering what Namine saw in Marluxia, but then again, he didn't know why he was attached to the redhead standing next to him. It took a while to get to the prince's room mainly because of Axel's injury, but also because of some of the council's children stopping them to ask a billion questions. Granted, the children of the council were much younger than he was minus Xion who was in fact on the council herself and was betrothed to him. They both hated that one day they were to marry because they had grown up more as friends than anything else. Roxas was also sure that she loved someone else, though she would always tell him it was a secret. God, he hated how he could never hide secrets from her but she could hide secrets from him.

"Leave the prince alone," Xion ordered shooing the children away so he could get by. Roxas wondered how she always showed up when he needed her the most. The children complained a bit but she gave them a stern look causing them to leave without further complaints. "You'll have to forgive the children," she apologized to Axel, "They've never seen a werewolf before."

"It's okay," Axel laughed, "Children will always be curious about things they've never seen."

"Yes," the black haired vampire giggled, "I must agree. Although I must apologize now because I didn't come here to just keep the children from bothering you. I actually have a few questions to ask both of you if you don't mind."

"Why am I not surprised?" Roxas chuckled softly, "But don't you already know the answers to your questions? You always seem to." Xion's blue eyes brightened with her smile.

"I just need to confirm it." Xion giggled, "Perhaps it has already been confirmed that you two are more than just bodyguard and master...maybe even more than just friends." Axel just laughed while Roxas wished he could hide his face underground like an ostrich since he was positive his face was now brighter than Axel's hair.

"Why do you always wish to embarrass me to death?" Roxas muttered trying to hide his face in the werewolf's chest which wasn't working very well.

"I think it's cute," Xion smiled, "It might even end the war between werewolves and vampires. There is no such thing as coincidence Roxas, everything happens for a reason." With that said and her thoughts about Roxas and Axel confirmed, according to her standards, she bid them farewell and disappeared down one of the many hallways. When they finally reached Roxas' room they were both exhausted to the point that all they wanted to do was rest. Nevertheless, Roxas wanted to check Axel's wound before they both just passed out.

"Take off you pants," Roxas ordered as he helped Axel sit down on the bed.

"Going a little bit quick are we?" Axel snickered with amusement that didn't reach his eyes, but replace with slight fear. His comment resulted in getting smacked in the back of the head. "Ow!"

"I just want to check that everything is okay," Roxas sighed about ready to just rip the werewolf's pants off himself, though he knew it wouldn't be the smartest ideas. "Namine only stopped the bleeding when you were in your wolf form and I know you reopened it when you changed back to your human form. I can smell the blood so don't deny it." The werewolf knew there was no way for him to win this battle so he slowly took his pants off wincing every so often when he had to move his left leg. The wound was now much worse since his human leg was considerably smaller than his wolf leg. The wound was now jagged running down most of his thigh just because he changed back to his human form.

"It happens when we transform when we are wounded." Axel explained, "Don't worry, werewolves heal fast so it's not that big of a deal." Roxas bit his lower lip with his eyes filled with sadness and regret. It was clear to Axel that the blonde was blaming himself for the injury, but it wasn't. "Hey, it's not your fault." Axel smiled gently pulling Roxas into an awkward hug since the vampire was standing and he was sitting.

"It's not just that Axel..." Roxas said a bit shaky, "I'm worried that the council won't approve and then they'll kill you." He buried his face into the werewolf's chest wondering how and why he always smelled like cinnamon with an earthy smell. It didn't seem those two smells would go together, but somehow he loved it because it was Axel.

"Well," the redhead sighed, "If it comes to that we'll just have to run off together."

"But I can't," Roxas argued, "I am the crowned prince. I have a duty to my people..."

"Then that leaves no room for failure." Axel chuckled softly, "We'll just have to win the council over with our charming looks." Roxas laughed a bit as he pulled away from the hug to clean and bandage the werewolf's wound.

"You're an idiot." the blonde laughed softly.

"So I've been told." Axel chuckled. Then he watched the vampire lick off the blood from the wound slightly flinching away from the touch though the vampire didn't seem to notice. "That's so sexy, Roxie."

"Shut up," the vampire frowned with a small blush creeping across his face, "It helps clean the wound. Besides, I didn't want such tasty blood to go to waste." The last part was muttered under his breath, but he knew the werewolf heard every word. With a heavy sigh, he extended one of his nails and cut his wrist offering the redhead his blood. "Here, this will help with the pain and stop the bleeding." Axel gave him a smile gingerly taking the blonde's wrist and bringing it to his lips. He gently kissed the small cut hoping to take any pain away from the vampire only to feel the vampire's pulse speed up. He stopped and looked at Roxas with a worried look.

"Are you okay?" asked the redhead gently touching his palm to the blonde's forehead to check if he was coming down with something. When he touched Roxas' forehead it was still a cool soothing touch like when they had first met.

"M-my heart is b-beating so fast." Roxas panted blushing more fiercely now, but there was fear in his eyes. "I d-don't know why, but..." The werewolf didn't think the blonde could get anymore red, but apparently he could when he looked down at his erection. Axel's eyes followed the vampire's causing a small smile to appear on the werewolf's face.

"It's just an erection Roxie," Axel explained, "Nothing to ashamed or scared of. It's completely natural." Though he wasn't going to say that he didn't know how drinking the vampire's blood caused it, but maybe it was just a vampire thing. The first time he drank the vampire's blood he didn't seem to have this reaction at all so the werewolf was completely confused as to what brought this along.

"I know...it's j-just..." Roxas looked away feeling his face heat up to the point that he probably felt warm to the touch. "I've....never...had one....before..." It took a few seconds for the werewolf to process the information in his head and now he understood why the vampire looked so ashamed and terrified. The only thing he couldn't understand was how the blonde went all those years without having an erection, but again, it might just be a vampire thing he didn't know about. Truthfully, he knew very little about vampires considering Roxas was the first one he had met.

"Is it okay if I touch you?" Axel asked not wanting to frighten the blonde more, but god that was an awkward question to ask. "I can help you if you want." Roxas nodded quickly just wanting the erection to go away because it hurt so much, but it felt so good. It didn't make any sense which only frightened him more. Axel let out a soft sigh as he slowly pulled down the vampire's pants and underwear. He loved Roxas, that much he was sure of, but the memories from the circus still haunted him. No, he wanted to do this unlike the times he was forced to. So why was it still so difficult? He wanted to please Roxas and knew how to, but just thinking about it sent shivers up and down his spine.

"A-axel?" Roxas panted, "A-are you okay? You don't have to if you don't want to." He didn't know what Axel was planning, but the werewolf looked so frightened all of the sudden and he didn't know why.

"I'm fine," Axel lied with a charming smile. Closing his eyes, he leaned over and kissed where leg met groin slowly letting his tongue come out to taste the vampire's skin. Roxas shivered, instinctually moving his hips towards that mouth that was so warm and crying out as Axel's tongue moved, tracing the vein on the underside of his manhood. Roxas' hips moved closer once again, a moan released from his throat as soft lips wrapped around the head of his arousal. Axel's skilled tongue traced the slit, mouth sucking gently.

"Ah...A-axel..." Roxas moaned, using the other man's shoulders for support since his legs felt like jelly. A strong arm wrapped around the vampire's waist slightly holding him in place.

Then Axel's mouth started to slide down. The werewolf lifted his free hand and gently stroked Roxas' member as he lowered his head. The more Axel moved his mouth, the louder the vampire's voice became. It was the most beautiful sight the blonde had ever seen. The werewolf's head lowered over his arousal, cheeks hollowed by the sucking motion the werewolf was using over Roxas' most sensitive part. The soft caress of that warm calloused hand only added to the effect, covering what Axel couldn't fit into his mouth. The warm hand slipped further to fondle flesh that was just as sensitive just as he was told by all those humans.

With such wonderful, skillful fingers caressing his balls, Roxas felt he couldn't last much longer. Axel's head was now bobbing up and down with the vampire's manhood sliding in and out of the hot suction of the redhead's mouth. The blonde's entire body trembled as he neared his peak clinging to the werewolf's shoulders to keep him standing. He knew he was probably being loud probably with the whole castle being able to hear, but it didn't matter, all that mattered was that Axel continued. Axel's mouth was sliding down further and further until he was all the way down and swallowing him. Roxas could feel the werewolf's throat muscles work around him feeling so damn pleasurable and then the redhead hummed.

Roxas came with the loud cry of the werewolf's name, back arching being held by the werewolf's strong arm as Axel swallowed his seed. Once the vampires was done, Axel pulled back and allowed the now limp member slip from between his lips. He was panting just as hard as Roxas was, but for a different reason. His head was now filled with nightmares he had thought he long forgot and only came to him in his sleep, but here they were while he was awake. Slowly, he felt himself slip into darkness with no energy to fight it off.

"Oh Axel," the blonde panted, "That was amazing. I..." His blue eyes widened when he felt the werewolf lean heavily on him with his eyes closed. "Axel?" He questioned hoping the redhead was just resting his eyes or playing a stupid joke on him, but when there was no response he started to panic. "Axel!" Gently, he managed to lay the werewolf down on the bed covering him up with the blankets. Afterwards, he pulled up his pants and checked the redhead head's temperature that he found was extremely high. He knew that werewolves normally had high temperatures, but he didn't know if this was normal temperature or not.

There were only two people he could go to for information on werewolves and that was Vexen or Zexion. Vexen was a nice vampire to talk to, maybe a little loud and creepy at times, but he did horrible experiments on werewolves, humans, even vampires for his studies. Roxas feared that if he went to Vexen that he would try to experiment on Axel and that was the last thing he wanted. That only left him with Zexion, but the bluenette could only be found in the library which was on the other side of the castle. There was no way he was going to leave Axel alone in his condition for that long. He paced back and forth wearing down the rug on the floor trying to think of what to do coming up with the idea of asking the first vampire that came by his room to send word to Zexion the prince wished to speak with him. He was about to go to the door when it was abruptly opened by no other vampire, but his his mother.

"What is this I hear that you have let the werewolf taste your blood and violate you?" the queen seethed signaling the guards behind her to enter the room and seize the unconscious werewolf. They didn't get far because Roxas transformed into his vampire self slashing down any guard that dared come near the sleeping redhead.

"Explain yourself mother," Roxas hissed daring any of the remaining guards to come closer if they cherished their lives.

"Have you forgotten?" the queen scoffed, "When a vampire shares their blood with another they are bound to that person forever. You can say it is almost like a marriage contract that the humans use only much more powerful." The prince silently cursed in his head at having forgotten such an important thing like blood bonding. It was the reason why he became so attached to the werewolf after they saved each other's lives and the reason for the incident that just happened. Despite all that, he wasn't angry that he was now forever bonded with Axel. He was rather happy that they now shared this bond that couldn't be broken even by the strongest of magic.

"And what if it was intentional?" Roxas asked watching his mother's expression go from angry, to full blown rage.

"Then it give us more of a reason to dispose of the werewolf," growled the queen. "Only death can break the bond. It will be painful for you, but it is necessary since you are promised to Xion. You'll get over it when you realize how foolish you have been."

"I'm sorry mother," replied the prince, "but I cannot serve my people if they wish to destroy the one person that I love."

"Love?" laughed the queen, "There is no such thing as love. All attractions are simply sexual and all marriages are simply political. Nothing more, nothing less. You were simply alone for so long that you wanted some attention and the werewolf gave it to you. It tricked you Roxas, it does not love you. It only wishes to use you and then kill you. Why can't you see that? All werewolves are the same. Nothing but filthy animals worse than dirty."

"You're wrong," Roxas growled never faltering for a moment. The bond they now shared never lied. He knew that Axel loved him and that he loved Axel in return.

"Oh Roxas, you are still so young and naive." the queen sighed shaking her head. "Guards, contain the prince and toss the werewolf into the dungeon until the council decides what to do with it."

"You can't touch him," Roxas smirked, "The king said that he is to remain here with me and is to be unharmed until the council reaches it's decision. Would you really go against the king's words?" The guards hesitated knowing the prince was right, but they were the queen's personal guards so technically they couldn't disobey her orders.

"Fine," the queen shrugged, "but after this I highly doubt the council will allow the werewolf to live. Either way the bond between you will be broken." With that said she turned and disappeared down the long dark corridor, the sound of her heels disappearing long after. Her personal guard gathered the dead and wounded before following after her leaving the prince with the werewolf. It didn't matter what he chose neither path was going to be good. Two paths with thorns in between.

* * *

**A/N: **I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Please review to let me know how I am doing and thank you to all those who have already reviewed.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	5. A Key and Four Doors

**A/N:** There are some footnotes and I will also explain the latin used in this chapter. XD

**Warning: The first scene is M rated. Read at your own risk. It involves rape, so if you don't like that stuff, then don't read. XD Ye hav' been warned.**

* * *

**~5~**

**A Key and Four Doors**

_He slowly opened his eyes at the sound of footsteps nearing his cage, but thought nothing of it. The circus people were creatures of the night always out drinking, partying and having sex with anything that moves, that much he had learned from the short time he was there. His green eyes closed again as he drifted back to sleep thinking about his family praying for their safety in this now cruel world run by humans and vampires. He was almost asleep when he heard obnoxious voices and footsteps grow louder with the sound of his cage door rattling open. On instinct he bolted awake with his eyes narrowed and a low growl erupting from throat. The ringmaster and three of the 'disciplinary' workers were shit-faced drunk, alcohol's scent staining every pore on their body like a bad allergic reaction. _

_"Come here pretty doggy," cooed the ringmaster, "we are going to play a fun game." The redhead was surprised the ringmaster could even speak clearly yet alone form coherent sentences. Another growl escaped his lips as the 'disciplinary' workers closed to cage door and locked it, then turned there attention to him with hungry looking eyes. He didn't know what they were planning and he didn't wish to find out either. He was about to change to his wolf form, but the magic collar place around his neck wouldn't allow him causing him to wince in pain and claw at his neck trying to get it off. It was a pointless effort and he knew it. _

_"Duggy down't wanted to played." stuttered the blacked haired 'disciplinary' worker._

_"Too bwad," answered the blonde. "me dick is rweady fror swome actchion." The four men approached him, cornered him like the animal they thought he was, laughing at the terrified look on his face. His green eyes widened in fear as they got closer and closer to him with his back against the bars of the cage, his hands clutching his burning neck. He let out a small yelp when the ringmaster grabbed his red spikes pulling him forward with such force that he lost balance falling face first into the cold steel floor. The sound of the ringmaster taking off his belt seemed to continuously echo in his ears along with the taunting laughs from the three others. Another yank on his hair made him look up at the ringmaster's aroused member ready to violate his body in ways he didn't want to know. He closed his eyes tightly hoping this was all just a bad dream that would just go away, but it wasn't, he knew everything was all too real._

_"Open your mouth!" barked the ringmaster as he shoved his hardened member into the werewolf's face. The redhead refused to open his mouth, shaking his head quickly with his hands on the ringmaster's calves trying to push himself away, but couldn't because of the ringmaster's strong grip on his hair. Then he felt his pants being pulled down and the cold night air touch his now exposed skin._

_"Stop!" the redhead cried wanting a regular beating over this. He felt so exposed, so violated, knowing there was worse to come and there was nothing he could do about it. _

_"Open your mouth! That's an order!" commanded the ringmaster which caused the magic collar to burn hotter demanding the werewolf follow his orders. The redhead tried his best to ignore the pain, but the scorching heat around his neck was making it hard to breath so he opened his mouth for a breath of air only to have ringmaster's arousal shoved in. Even if he wanted to bite down he couldn't because he wasn't allowed to cause any human any harm due to the magic the mages cast on him._

_"Suck," ordered the ringmaster. When the order wasn't followed he shoved his cock deeper into the werewolf's mouth causing him to whimper in pain. The pain was nothing compared to the sudden intrusion into his rear creating tears in his eyes that started to stain his face. The pain worsened as the blonde pulled his manhood slightly out only to forcefully slam it back in. _

_"Damn," moaned the blonde, "Swo twight."_

_"Suck," the ringmaster ordered once again. This time the redhead listened, sucking on the ringleader's manhood, just wanting the whole ordeal to be over with. The ringmaster moaned thrusting his hips towards the werewolf ordering him to use his tongue and hands. It seemed like forever to the redhead, but the ringmaster and blonde finally finished with him pulling their limp flesh out only after the last of their seed had left. They weren't through with him though because the other two 'disciplinary' workers approached with their aroused members out. The werewolf was already so exhausted from the first time that he didn't even feel or remember the second. When the second group was finished they just left him on the cold floor covered in semen and blood not even bothering to pull his pants back up. His entire body ached to the point that he couldn't move, his tears were now dry because he had no more left to cry. He never wanted to have his virginity destroyed this way, it hurt, it hurt more than the physical pain. That night he cried himself to sleep with silent tears and it wouldn't be the last._

**~0~**

Roxas paced back an forth as Zexion examined Axel to see if he was okay, but there was something tearing at his heart knowing that the werewolf was in some kind of pain. They were now connected, they shared everything now even their souls had become one which was why blood bonding was so strong. He couldn't imagine the pain he would fill if his mother actually got her wish to destroy the werewolf. No, he wouldn't let it come to that even if the council didn't approve.

"You're going to burn a hole right through the floor if you don't stop pacing." Zexion commented getting annoyed at watching and hearing the prince walk back and forth nonstop for the past hour. "He is fine as far as I can tell. Maybe a little exhausted from recent events as well as malnourished, but I don't think it is life threatening. I will send word for the humans to cook something for him and have it sent to your room."

"But he's hurting Zexion," Roxas cried feeling tears start to build up in the corners of his eyes. "Something is wrong...I can feel it...it hurts...so much." He closed his eyes clutching his heart, feeling like part of his soul was being ripped out of him. He was failing to protect the werewolf because it had been his fault that this had happened. Vaguely he could remember the soft aching pain in his chest as Axel made him feel better. He had been selfish to let the redhead do things he didn't wish to do. God, he didn't know if he could ever forgive himself for putting Axel through so much pain.

"My prince," Zexion said, "He's waking up." Roxas rushed over to Axel's side holding his hand on the verge of tears from the mixed feeling of pain and happiness.

"Roxie," the werewolf smiled, "there is no need to cry. I'm perfectly fine." His large hand escaped the vampire's grasp to wipe away the tears that were threatening to fall and stain his beautiful face. Zexion took the chance to leave the two alone and tell the humans to make the werewolf something to eat.

"But you're not Axel," the blonde sniffled trying to fight back more tears, "I can feel you're in pain. We're bonded now, I feel everything you feel. You can't lie to me." Axel let out a heavy sigh looking away from the demanding blue eyes that wanted answers to why he was suffering.

"I was just remembering painful things Roxie," the redhead sighed as he closed his eyes the images appearing as if they were happening all over again. He opened his eyes to look back into the wonderful pure blue eyes he loved. "Don't worry, they will be forgotten given time."

"Is there anything I can do to help?" Roxas asked almost pleaded not wanting the werewolf to suffer.

"Just smile," Axel chuckled softly, "your beautiful face shouldn't be plagued with sad expressions. You should also rest. You look tired." Roxas nodded with a small smile before looking around the room for the closest chair. He was about to go grab it, but a strong arm wrapped around his waist preventing him from moving. Slowly turning around, he gave the werewolf a questioning look wondering what he was doing. Soon after he got his answer as Axel picked him up onto the bed and gently wrapping his large warm arms around the vampire's small frame.

"A-axel? What are you doing?" the blonde asked feeling blood rush to his cheeks as he stared into the werewolf's bare chest. He had forgotten that Zexion had taken off the werewolf's shirt so he could examine him.

"Can I just hold you for a little while?" the redhead asked feeling his nightmares from the past start to fade away from just having the vampire next to him.

"Sure," Roxas purred taking in the cinnamon and earth scent that he loved. The heat that seemed to radiate from Axel's skin was intoxicating which made him wonder how Axel could stand the icy touch of a vampire's skin. "Axel?"

"Yeah," Axel answered with a yawn slowly falling asleep again, still tired since his nightmares never let him rest.

"Does my cold skin bother you?" The vampire innocently asked.

"No," the werewolf smiled, "It feels like a soft summer breeze or the slightly chilled waters of the lake. Not too cold, but just right to keep the heat away. Why do you ask?"

"Because you are so warm I thought the cold would bother you." the blonde admitted feeling embarrassed to ask such a question. He knew Axel wasn't lying to him when he said that he enjoyed the cold touch.

"Does my warm skin bother you?" Axel asked now curious to know how the vampire felt, no longer tired.

"No," Roxas smiled, "It feels so amazing that words just can't describe it."

"Roxas, what did you mean that we were now bonded?" the werewolf asked even though he could feel the bond between them.

"It's called blood bonding." the vampire explained, "It is a vampire's marriage contract in a way. When a vampire willingly gives their blood to another those two souls are bound together until death. Though, I've heard that if one dies that the pain to the one still living is like having part of your soul torn out. I know it would hurt much more than that if you died..." His body shivered at the thought of Axel dying and the pain that he would suffer probably wishing to die himself.

"Then I guess I'm stuck with you forever," Axel laughed, "which isn't bad since I get to stay with you. Would you like to complete the werewolf marriage contract if that's what you want to call it." Roxas sat up using his left arm to support him as he looked down at Axel with a surprised look.

"Really?!" Roxas exclaimed mixed with shock and excitement.

"I love you," the werewolf smiled sitting up as well so he could gently kiss the vampire's cool forehead, "and for a werewolf love, or imprinting, is just the first step." He closed his right eye then dragged his left index fingernail over it creating a long hair sized scratch over it. When he reached the bottom of his closed eye he extended his now fisted left hand to Roxas. Slowly he opened it revealing a small emerald green pearl in the middle of his palm that seemed to light the entire room.

"What is that?" the vampire asked looking up into Axel's eyes receiving his answer the moment he did. Axel's right eye was now blank and the once bright green was now slightly faded. "I don't understand."

"Werewolves give their right eye to the one they love." Axel explained, "The right eye is the gateway to a werewolf's soul. By giving it up it closes it off to everyone except to the person it is given to."

"But you're eye," Roxas said biting his bottom lip and gently running his thumb over Axel's closed right eye. "Can you still see through it?"

"Normally the two werewolves would exchange their eye for their lover's so the blindness only lasts until the exchange is complete," the werewolf continued, "but since you're not a werewolf I don't think you can give up your right eye. This has never been done between a werewolf and a non-werewolf before, so I don't know what is going to happen."

"Axel I can't..." the blonde said shaking his head and closing Axel's fingers back around his eye. "I don't want you to be blind in your right eye because of me."

"I won't be completely blind," the redhead smiled, "I'll be able to see what you see. Take it Roxas, even if I die and this blood bond breaks I will always be with you." He took one of the vampire's hands and dropped his right eye in it closing Roxas' hand with his. "Once a werewolf gives this up, it is forever. Even if their soulmate dies their eye remains as well as their memories and a part of their soul. They don't truly die until their lover does as well."

Roxas nodded with a small smile opening his hand to look at Axel's beautiful right eye. When he opened it, it hovered in the air then shot into his right eye completing the ceremony. It didn't hurt, but just felt a bit funny, like a piece of dust got into his eye so he blinked it a few times trying to get used to the strange feeling. While he was blinking his eye he saw all of Axel's memories, good and bad up to one of his more recent ones while he was asleep. Tears filled his eyes wishing he could have saved the redhead sooner so he wouldn't of had to endure such torture.

"I'm sorry Axel," Roxas said leaning closer to the werewolf so that their faces almost touched. "I won't ever let anyone hurt you like that again." Filling the small gap between them, he gently kissed the werewolf's warm lips feeling like he was struck by lightning from the raw energy that the simple kiss sparked. He was sure Axel felt it to because the kiss was returned with a bursting passion. The kiss ended when they both needed air each smiling at each other with their hands tangled in each other's hair. Somehow the vampire ended up underneath the werewolf, but he didn't mind.

"It's in the past Roxie," Axel smiled now noticing the slight greenish hue of the vampire's right eye. "There is nothing you can do to change it. What is done is done so don't dwell on it too much. Instead we should think about the future." Roxas gently placed a kiss on Axel's closed right eye knowing that the werewolf was right. The past could always come back to haunt them, but if they left it behind and thought about the future it wouldn't be so bad.

The door opened with fourteen pairs of eyes staring at the prince and werewolf, some in shock, some in fear and others in anger. Roxas looked over to see the queen and the thirteen members of the council which included the king who was the first one to enter the room. The prince and werewolf quickly separated knowing that they position they were in probably wasn't appropriate and to be ready to fight if needed. Roxas sat up glaring at his father while Axel sat there ready to attack if anyone tried to harm Roxas.

"So it is true." scowled the king, "Since the council is here we will pass judgement now."

"Father let me explain I..." Roxas pleaded trying to get his father back on his side.

"Silence!" the king demanded, "Whatever the council decides it is law and you will abide by it. You have brought shame to the royal family just like your twin Sora." The king turned to the 12 other members of the council, "I believe the werewolf should be killed for seducing the prince...

"But he didn't!" the prince argued hating the way his father was making Axel sound like he was evil.

"Dormi!" shouted the king raising his hand towards his son. The spell seeped its way into the prince's mind causing him to fall asleep so that there would be no more interruptions or outbursts once the outcome of the werewolf was decided. Axel caught the sleeping prince before he could fall off the bed and making sure that there was no harm done. He let out a soft growl directed toward the king, but otherwise he remained silent awaiting the outcome.

"Now," the king continued, "As I was saying, I believe the werewolf should be killed for seducing the prince into a blood bond and for this blood bond to be broken. All that disagree, state your opinion now." To everyone's surprise Xion stepped forward with an expression mixed with anger and determination.

"I object," Xion stated, "I believe that anyone, even the prince, should be able to decide who they wish to be with. Many of you may not know this, but the war between vampires and werewolves started because of this. A vampire and werewolf fell in love with each other and only the vampires objected. Why? because of people like you," She pointed at the king, "And you" she pointed at the queen, "Believe that vampires are the superior race and shouldn't love others."

"You speak lies future queen," the queen growled, "Maybe you won't be the future queen any longer."

"No," Zexion said stepping forward with a blank expression. "She is right. I am the keeper of the books and I have come across official documents supporting Xion's claim. It is even said that a child was born, but no one knows if that is true since the female werewolf disappeared without a trace. With this evidence I am willing to second Xion's objection." A dirty blonde vampires with a mullet stepped forward as he yawned from having just been waken up moments before.

"Well," yawned Demyx, "If Zexion says it's true then it has to be the truth. So I am with them." He gave the bluenette a huge grin which was returned with a small smile. Next, a vampire with long pink hair stepped forward to also support them.

"Some say love has no boundaries," Marluxia smiled, "I object to the killing of the werewolf as well." He had just talked to Namine about the werewolf and when he objected she told him, 'love has no boundaries.' This had really made him think about things eventually agreeing that love indeed has no boundaries. Then a tall blonde vampire with a goatee stood next to Marluxia.

"I wager," Luxord smirked playing with some cards, "That the bond between the prince and the werewolf will bring balance back to the world. I also object."

"That brings us to eight against five." the king growled, not pleased Zexion or Xion revealing the secret that had been kept hidden for so long. "Any others wish to object? If not then the werewolf's fate has been determined." **(1)** The room was silent meaning that there was no other that wished to object which sealed Axel's fate. "It is determined then, the werewolf shall be killed." With a snap of the king's fingers, guards were summoned and surrounded the werewolf. Instead of resisting, Axel just gave himself up knowing that there was no use dragging this out. He hoped that this would give him time to think of a way to escape with Roxas. They put magic chains around his wrists that prevents him from transforming into his wolf form. As they were about to escort the redhead out, a long haired blonde vampire stepped forward.

"My king," Vexen said, "I would like to seek permission to do experiments on him before he is to be killed."

"You have my permission." nodded the king. He turned to the guards, "Take him to Vexen's experiment chamber." Vexen walked up to Axel with a satisfied look, touching the markings on the werewolf's face.

"It seems that you were born with these." Vexen mused, "I wonder why you are the only werewolf with them, but I will find out soon enough."

"Good luck," Axel retorted, "They are just birth marks."

"And your right eye is now blind," Vexen observed, "Interesting."

"Why do say it is now blind?" questioned the werewolf hoping that the vampire before him didn't notice Roxas' green tinted right eye anytime soon.

"Just that when you first came here your right eye wasn't blind," Vexen simply stated. "But I will find the answers soon enough. Guards, you can go ahead and take the werewolf to my experiment room now. I will be down there shortly." The guards took Axel to the basement of the castle where Vexen did all his experimenting so that people couldn't hear their screams.

"Everyone out," The king ordered. Everyone left with the king being the last one out leaving Roxas alone in the room. He closed the door and placed his hand in the middle of it, "Saepi!" The magic created a barrier around the prince's room so that no one may enter or leave until the werewolf was taken care of.

**~0~**

Roxas slowly opened his eyes as his mind tried to catch up to what had just taken place. He vaguely remembered his father placing a sleeping spell on him so that he didn't interrupt. His eyes widened when he remembered that the council was taking a vote on if Axel should be killed or not. He shot up from the bed looking around to see the room eerily quiet and empty. There was no sign of a struggle from what he could tell so maybe they were just discussing things with Axel, but he felt something was wrong. His bond with the werewolf told him that he was in pain probably because the council determined to kill him. He knew that Vexen had probably asked to experiment on Axel since the werewolf was sentenced to die anyways the king would obviously grant it. The image of his mother's pleased face made him want to destroy her and all the others that wished for the werewolf to be killed, but he knew it wouldn't solve anything.

"Axel..." The blonde whispered feeling tears run down his cheeks. He had promised to protect Axel and he let his father win without a single struggle. Stubbornly, he wiped the tears from his face knowing that crying wasn't going to save the werewolf from death. He was about to open the door when powerful magic sent him flying backwards clear across the room into the opposite wall. The prince cursed silently under his breath knowing that his father wouldn't make mistakes and let him roam the castle with the chance of setting the werewolf free. Dusting off some of the stone pieces from the impact, he stormed across the room and called upon the magic he wielded.

"Reclude!" Roxas shouted hoping his magic was strong enough to break through his father's, it wasn't. "Comminue! Tolle! Summove!" He shouted spell after spell hoping that one of them would break through the barrier, but none worked. Falling to his knees in exhaustion, he began to weep because he wasn't strong enough to save the person he loved. His parents would kill Axel and force him to marry Xion against both of their wishes. He shook his head as he stood up clenching his hands into fists not ready to give up just yet. His eyes glanced around the room trying to determine a weak point, but he couldn't find any.

Maybe he could summon the door that he managed to use for their escape, but it was a slim chance that he would be able to do that again. At his age he should have been able to summon it without a problem, but he slacked on his training after he had been sent away and now he was regretting it. He lifted his hand parallel to the floor and focused on summoning the portal that was his best chance of rescuing Axel. Darkness swirled around his hand as the portal slowly started to take an oval form, opening wide enough for the prince to slip through. A smile spread across his face at this accomplishment as he entered the door. However, to his dismay, when he exited the portal he was back in his room in the same spot he had just been in. He should have known that his father would have thought of that and also sealed his shadow movement.

With a heavy sigh the prince sat on his bed trying to hold back more tears as the pain in his chest started to grow stronger. He had failed. There was no way he was going to get past his father's barrier and even if he did he was sure that his father set up others to prevent any interference. Soon Axel would be killed, the blood bond broken and he would be forced to marry Xion. His hand gently touched his right eye where the key to the werewolf's soul was now kept. Even if the blood bond was broken, he would still have part of Axel with him and his parents could never take that away from him.

"Do you wish to save the one you love?" asked a deep male voice from behind the prince. Instinct kicked in and he extended his razor sharp nails as he faced the person that had managed to slip past his father's barrier. The man was in a hooded black trench coat with the hood pulled up to cover his face in shadows. "Do you wish to save the one you love?" the man asked again like a parrot with only one phrase.

"Who are you?" Roxas asked not letting his guard down for a second. The man that stood before him must be extremely powerful to be able to get past the king's barriers so he wasn't going to take his chances.

"My identity will reveal itself in time," the man said, "we run low on time young prince so I'll ask you again. Do you wish to save the one you love?"

"Yes," the prince nodded wondering what the catch was, but not caring as long as he could save Axel.

"Then follow me," the man ordered summoning a sword that looked like and oddly shaped key, or even the other way around. The guard bears resemblance to the edge of chakrams, while the vampire royal insigna is enscribed on the shaft. The rest of the shaft looks like a flame that curls at the top. The keychain attached at the end of the hilt is an orange flame with bright orange links. **(2)** The prince looked at the sword to the man then back to the sword with a confused expression on his face.

"What is that?" Roxas asked unable to rein in his curiosity.

"It's called a keyblade," answered the man as he lifted it parallel to the ground causing the keyblade to glow at the tip. A light shot out to the wall revealing a door with a keyhole in the middle. "And it can unlock any lock, including the ones that lead to other worlds. Now come, we have little time to spare." There was a soft click, like the sound of a door being unlocked, that came from the mysterious door in front of them. The man took a step forward disappearing through the door even though it looked like it was still closed. The prince hesitated for a moment not knowing where the door was going to lead him, but if it could help him save Axel, then that was all that mattered. He followed the man and stepped through the door noticing that he was no longer in his room, or even in the same world. All around him was sand and a strange looking lion head coming out of it. The man pointed the keyblade at the door that they had just came through locking the door with the similar fashion he used to unlock it.

"Where are we?" Roxas asked, again unable to rein in his curiosity.

"This is another world," the man replied, "the city not to far from here is known as Agrabah, but we aren't going there. I simply used the door to get you out of the room and now we are going to go back to the castle through another door."

"Are there always multiple doors in each world?" The prince asked, but regretted when he noticed the man shake his head with a soft sigh.

"Yes," the man said nodding slightly, "If you know how to find them, but every world has a main door which connects to all worlds. Now enough questions for I will answer them on a later date." Once again, he raised the keyblade parallel to the ground causing light to focus around the tip and yet again opening another door. He stepped through the door once he heard the click of it opening followed closely by Roxas. When he exiited, they were now in the basement of the castle in one of the many supply rooms that connected to Vexen's experiment room. Once again the man locked the door the moment Roxas came out.

The man hands the keyblade to Roxas causing it to change into a completely different form that is deep black and has a longer reach. The hilt guard has two bat-like wings extending downward. The teeth are in the shape of the Kanji for "darkness" with a chain-like design running up the length of the blade. The keychain's token is a black crown now instead of a flame looking attachment. **(3) **The prince looks up at the man with a confused look wondering why the man has given it to him, and why it suddenly changed form.

"You'll need it more than I do," the man answered one of Roxas' unspoken questions. "I would give it to my son, but he is unable to wield it so I am passing it down to you. It is the symbol of the true king of vampires not the one that simply took over. Use it wisely and become a better King than your father and myself. If you don't need it it will disappear, and when you need it, it will appear at your command. Even if you lose it battle it will return to you if you summon it."

"Why did it change form?" Roxas asked as the man turned to leave.

"Because you are it's owner now," The man replied in a tone that made Roxas feel he was smiling under the hood. "every owner has a different looking keyblade. You twin also wields one, but he obtained it on his own. Maybe you'll be able to do the same, but for now, you may use mine. You being able to hold it is proof that you are fit to be king of the vampires." With that having been said the mysterious man disappears into nothing more than black smoke.

The prince stared at where the man had previously been for a few moments trying to make sense of the information he just learned. It didn't make much sense to him in the end so he just opened the door slowly peeking out to see what was going on. He had never been in Vexen's experiment room before and quite frankly, he never wanted to. The horrible things he saw now were the reasons why he had never wished to set foot into this room, but he needed to save Axel. The room was filled with torturous looking devices that Roxas didn't have names for or even a clue as to what they did. The light was dim since they were underground and were using magic fires to light the room which didn't provide much even if they never went out.

"Very interesting," mused the sound of Vexen's voice. "Those birthmarks of yours seem to be holding some sort of magic, but I have yet to determine what kind it is. I've never heard of a werewolf being able to use magic before, you are proving to be quite an interesting specimen. And that right eye looks like it wasn't an injury that caused it to go blind. A ritual maybe?" There was a brief moment of silence, "Why so quiet werewolf?" Then there was a laugh that sent shivers up and down Roxas' spine, "That's right, you're unconscious so you can't answer. Maybe my experiments were too much for you. I think it is break time. I need a nice snack, though I am not too fond of werewolf blood so I'll go find a nice fresh human." The prince let out a soft growl at the thought of anyone, but himself, drinking Axel's blood. Vexen had been lucky not to like werewolf blood or else he might have ended up dead.

Roxas waited for Vexen's footsteps to disappear and only after he heard the door close did he come out of his hiding place. Silently, he made his way through the unknown devices to the wall were he saw Axel chained against. The redhead was chained to the wall by his wrists and ankles that were starting to bleed from the chains cutting into them. There were multiple cuts, bruises and even burn marks splattered across his bare chest and larger wounds on his legs and arms as if they were broken. The prince bit his lip as he aimed the keyblade towards the chain attached to the werewolf's left leg. The tip of the keyblade glowed faintly then shot the light towards the chain instantly unlocking it, so the prince did the same with the other three chains being more careful with the ones attached to the werewolf's wrists. Somehow he managed to lower the werewolf to the ground without causing any further injuries. He shivered when he realized how cold Axel was, he was almost icy cold, like a vampire. He knew that a werewolf became cold when they were poisoned with vampire venom, but he didn't expect Axel to be this cold. Only the short ragged breathes told him that the werewolf was still alive.

"There is no use trying to rescue him, my prince," Vexen's voice said from behind. "He already has vampire venom in his system and although it didn't kill him instantly, he is slowly dying. Quite fascinating really. All the other werewolves die once our venom is injected into their system. He has had been like this for at least twenty minutes."

Roxas let out a deep growl warning the older vampire to stay away or else he'll be torn to bits. He changed to his vampire form using on long sharp nail to draw blood from his wrists hoping that vampire blood could counteract vampire venom. Slowly, he lifted his bloody wrist to the werewolf's mouth allowing the blood to drip in praying that this wouldn't cause the werewolf to choke.

"Roxas," echoed the king's voice throughout the room, "What are you doing? How did you get out of your room?" The tone hinted that the king was not too pleased with the fact that his son had gotten past his barrier and was trying to save the werewolf. The prince knew he was cornered and even with the keyblade he doubted he'd be able to summon the door, unlock it and drag Axel to safety in time.

"I am saving the one I love," Roxas growled not even bothering to turn around to face his father or Vexen. "He doesn't deserve to die just because he loved me."

"They you will both die," boomed the king's voice. The prince could hear his father charging, but didn't do anything knowing he would end up losing regardless. The room went suddenly quiet as he heard the king's approach come a stop for what seemed like not reason. Curious as to what stopped the king, the young vampire turned his head to see the hooded man once again.

"You will have to get through me first, Attonitus." the man said extending his long nails in front of his face, "Everyone has the right to chose who they wish to love."

"You," hissed the king, "are supposed to be dead." Roxas looked at his father's angry expression somehow knowing who the mystery man was, though he didn't have the slightest clue himself. All he knew was the the man was once the king of vampires and supposedly overthrown by the prince's father. He had never heard of such a story and that was only according to what the man had told him.

"You should have known I did not die," laughed the former king, "Why do you think the keyblade never came to you? You were not only unfit to be king, but also I had yet to be killed. Now, each of your sons possess one, though, it is up to them who shall become the next king."

"Why come back now after so many years?" the king growled.

"Because," chuckled the hooded man, "It is time for a change." He looked over his shoulder at Roxas and Axel with his face still covered in darkness. "Summon the doors, there are four in this room, but you need to chose the right one. One will lead you to the place where people will help you. I will distract them as long as I can. Go." The hood turned to face the king and Vexen once more and without a moment's hesitation he took off engaging in a battle with the king.

Roxas nodded lifting the keyblade up like he saw the man do still cradling Axel with his other arm. Four doors appeared, each of them more elaborate than the doors he saw the man summon. The first looked more like a gate than a door, with intricate patterns forming what looked like smoke rising from a fire. The second door was covered in vines and leaves as if closed shut from years of being unused and taken over by mother nature. The third door looked as if it was a white silk sheet flowing in the wind that he could see the wall behind. The last door had a water covering it from three dolphins' statues mouths, yet the water never touched the floor, but just became a mist like a waterfall.

He looked between the four doors wondering which one to open because the man only said that one was the correct one. He quickly decided that the first and third door looked too surreal meaning they were probably dangerous. His two choices left were the second and fourth door which seemed more natural maybe leading him to somewhere he could find a cure for vampire venom. Looking between the two he slowly pointed the keyblade to the fourth door afraid that the second would lead him to somewhere uninhabited so no one could help him. However, before he could unlock it Axel's hand wrapped around the keyblade's hilt redirecting it to the second door. The prince looked down at Axel who was hardly conscious, his eyes were open in small slits as they looked at each other

"This one Roxie," Axel whispered so soft it was almost inaudible. He closed his eyes as he held back a scream of pain that Roxas could feel tearing at his heart.

"Okay," Roxas smiled as he placed a gentle kiss on the werewolf's forehead, "just rest Axel." He knew that Axel was unconcious once more, but still in a great amount of pain. Redirecting his focus, he summoned the power of the keyblade and unlocked the second door. There was a blinding light as the vines reached out, gently lifting Roxas and Axel up and taking them through the door.

* * *

**A/N: 1:** Yes the rest of the council are the rest of the organization: Larxene, Xemnas, Saix, Lexaeus, Xaldin, Xigbar, Vexen

**2:** It is the rascal flame keyblade:: from Birth by Sleep if you haven't played it yet. I'm not telling how you get it otherwise it will spoil a small part of the game.

**3:** Yes it is oblivion! XD I don't know why, but I always see Roxas with oblivion and Sora with oathkeeper, so yeah. XD haha

**Latin Corner:**

So all the latin used, minus the king's name, is in command form (what I call it), but if you want to get technical, it is in the active imperative singular form.

dormi - sleep!

saepi - seal!

reclude! - open!

comminue - shatter!

tolle - lift!

Summove - remove!

Yay! I am so happy now that this chapter is finally finished. God, my chapters for this get longer and longer. XD

Thank you to all that have reviewed, you are my muses that keep me going. For those who have simply just favorite or alerted my story please review as well. I would really appreciate knowing how I am doing. Heck, critique me for all I care because that's only way I am going to get better.

Until my next installment. ~Byes


	6. Unravel

**~6~**

**Unravel**

Roxas looked around the lush forest, even with all the tall trees, it was brightly lit by the sun creating a warmth and comfort. The sounds of the forest didn't frighten him because they sounded happy and almost welcoming in a way. The flowers were in full bloom scattering color around with the help from the sunlight to make it look like a stained glass window. A hand was placed on his shoulder causing him to look up at the mysterious man that helped him.

"Close the door," ordered the man. "The vines can only hold them back for so long." The prince summoned the keyblade's powers at once closing the door briefly wondering what he meant by the vines keeping Vexen and the king back. The soft click of the door locking echoed throughout the forest causing it to go from lively to deathly still as if it was holding its breath. A soft wind blew bringing the smell that the prince new all to well and was now unsure of how to feel. He now knew the forest he was in, though, no one, vampire or human, had been able to find it, most thinking it was only legend. They were in the Forest of the Werewolves.

Eyes appeared looking as if they were floating in the air attached to nothing until the werewolves came out of the few shadows and into the light. They gathered around the three newcomers taking in the scene that was before them. Unlike the previous packs of werewolves Roxas had met, this particular one didn't growl or suddenly start attacking him. Instead, it seemed as if they were discussing the situation amongst themselves, or at least that's what he thought they were doing. He knew, from Axel, that werewolves communicated with pictures when they were in their wolf form, and not being a wolf he could only assume that was what they were doing. There was sudden movement from behind the werewolves causing the werewolves in front of him to be pushed aside. A young teenage girl with maroon colored hair and bright blue eyes emerged as she shoved one of the werewolves up front aside. The long dress she wore was completely white and tied around her neck allowing it to be backless. She also had a white cloth that hooked around each of her wrists and hung behind her. She paused to catch her breath, eyes never leaving the prince's once they met. From Axel's memories, the prince knew this was Kairi.

Kairi caught her breath looking at the blonde vampire's eyes with a smile as she closed the gap between them. She grabbed the prince's face with both hands taking a closer look at his right eye that obviously mismatched his left when looked at closely making the prince blink at her in confusion. Her smile widened as she let out a soft giggle before kneeling down to kiss her brother's forehead not even reacting to how cold he was. Axel's breathing became regular as she healed his wounds in an instant, but his skin was still cold to the touch.

"He will be fine," Kairi smiled poking Roxas' nose, "and he is still cold because his body is fighting off the venom." She answered before the prince could even ask the question as if she could read his mind. "I'm impressed you picked the right door. Being a vampire you should have been drawn to the door made out of water."

"Axel helped me," Roxas replied watching her stand up glancing over her shoulder.

"Kairi!" yelled a male voice for deep within the crowd of werewolves, "Wait up! Not fair!" The blonde vampire's eyes widened recognizing the voice then shaking his head thinking it couldn't be the person he thought it was, not here at least. He figured his mind must be playing tricks on him because there was no way a vampire would be here other than the mysterious man and himself. Another werewolf towards the front was pushed aside as a spiky brown haired vampire came into view.

"Sora?" Roxas asked rubbing his eyes thinking that he must be seeing things as well as hearing things. He wondered if all of this was just a random dream and that he was still back at the castle trapped in his room.

"ROXAS!" Sora shouted racing over to his twin with a large grin. He looked over at Kairi with a pout, "Why didn't you tell me Roxas was here?"

"You followed me didn't you?" Kairi laughed giving Sora a playful punch to the shoulder.

"Sora, Why are you here?" The blonde twin asked still wondering if this was all just a dream. The brunette grinned putting his hands behind his head and slightly leaning back.

"Kairi brought us here." Sora simply stated not even giving Roxas a hint as to why Axel's sister would do such a thing or how they even met. "What about you?" he asked finally noticing the unconscious werewolf in his twin's arms.

"I used the keyblade...um..." Roxas paused looking back at the hooded vampire, "he gave me to open the door here. Although, Axel was the one that told me which door to open."

"You have a keyblade too!" the brunette squealed in excitement not hearing anything else after he heard the word keyblade.

"For a vampire you sure are loud," said a silver haired teen with aquamarine eyes walking over to the group.

"Riku!" Sora shouted running over to the newcomer. "Look! Roxas is here! My twin I've been telling you about! Roxas, Riku. Riku, Roxas." He smiled as he introduced them to each other.

"Riku the vampire hunter?" asked the blonde with a raised eyebrow. He remembered what Namine had told him, secretly happy that he finally gets to meet this vampire hunter that fell in love with a vampire. Though he wondered if they were just friends, but it was too early to tell.

"Ex-vampire hunter," Riku corrected, "Although I won't just stand by if you try to harm a human."

"I won't," Roxas promised not worrying too much about it. It had been thousands of years since he hurt a human so he doubted he was going to start anytime soon.

"It's like a big family reunion!" Sora exclaimed.

"We should have a party!" Kairi chimed in with a bright smile.

"Silence please," a much older women requested as she emerged from the crowd of werewolves that made way for her. There was immediate silence as she walked over to stand in front of the hooded mane. She had waist length maroon hair braided on her left with ocean blue eyes wearing a less revealing form of Kairi's dress. Roxas knew that it was Axel and Kairi's mother and even if he didn't know, he would have figured it out since she looked like an older Kairi.

"Alex," she smiled, "It has been too long. What brings you here after so many years?"

"To return _our_ son to _your care_, Maria." Alex said with a hint of irritation in his voice especially when he said 'our' and 'your care' as he slowly removed his hood. Roxas could have sworn he felt his jaw drop to the ground as he looked at a much older looking Axel with unspiked shoulder length hair pulled back into a ponytail. The man had the same flame red hair, and most of all, the same brilliant green eyes Axel had. The only thing he didn't understand was the man named Alex was a vampire. He looked into Axel's memories remembering a large man with white hair and blue eyes being Axel's father, not this man.

"My care?" Maria asked raising one of her thin eyebrows high onto her forehead. "He isn't a little boy anymore Alex. But you wouldn't know that since you weren't there to see him grow up after you put a time freeze on him for over half his life." Her voice was bitter as she almost yelled out the last sentence.

"At least _I_ kept him out of the vampire royal castle where they were going to kill him." growled the red haired vampire.

"Fate put him there," Axel's mother bluntly stated. "Everything happens for a reason Alex."

"And you saw this happen in one of your little daydreams?" Alex scoffed crossing his arms across his chest.

"I did," The older woman turned her head to look at Roxas with a gentle smile, "And knew that Roxas would protect him and that you would help." Her focused returned to Alex, but instead of being angry with him like she was perviously, she was happy to see him.

"You knew all this and didn't do anything about it?" The redheaded vampire sighed in frustration.

"I can see the future, but the future cannot be changed." Maria simply stated. "The moment you try to change it is moment you set things in motion. Haven't you learned anything from Greek myths or better yet real life?"

"Fine, you win." admitted a defeated looking Alex.

"I always win." Maria smirked with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. "Now make yourself useful and help Roxas take Axel to one of the spare rooms. You do remember your way around right?" Alex nodded a confirmation knowing he could never forget a place like this even if he had only been their briefly.

"Wait," Roxas said putting his free hand up, "Back up and explain." During the entire exchange it sounded like Alex and Maria were talking about Axel being both their children which in turn made Axel half vampire, half werewolf. To him, it didn't make sense considering that Axel had that distinct werewolf attributes, didn't have a vampire form or any memories of having a vampire father. Nevertheless the similarities between Axel and Alex were hard to dismiss. Even their names were similar with the same letters only in different orders.

"Rest first," Maria suggested with a warm smile. "I'll explain everything once Axel is awake. And yes, he is half vampire, half werewolf and older than you in vampire years." She put a silencing finger up warning him not to ask any further questions about the matter motioning for Kairi, Sora and Riku to follow her.

"I'll talk to you later Rox," Sora smiled as he waved goodbye to his brother before trying to tackle Kairi and Riku to the ground in one of his overbearing hugs. Roxas simply shook his head and rolled his eyes thinking how it was such a typical Sora thing to do. Alex kneeled down and took Axel from Roxas, then stood up waiting for Roxas to do the same. The blonde prince stood up dusting off his pants due to force of habit continually eyeing the older vampire suspiciously.

"I'm not going to answer any of your questions kid. So don't ask." Alex said before the blonde even had a chance to pick which question he wanted answered. "Come on. You need some rest." Roxas let out a frustrated sigh as he stood up to follow after the red haired vampire still trying to understand what was going on, eyes looking at the ground. Axel's memories were of no help because it seemed even he didn't know that his real father was a vampire. He looked up to see where they were going and was awestruck when he saw a beautiful building built into the side of a mountain with vibrant colored plants everywhere he turned.

All the halls had walls on one side and columns on the other to hold up the ceiling, but never taking away from the beauty of the forest. The hallways circled around the garden with a lake in the middle filled by the waterfall that came from the very back of the building. On the side of the hallways that had walls also had doors which were individual rooms, some bigger than others depending on the size of the family. The walls were covered with plants and flowers creating pictures and writings in a language he didn't understand. Vines hung over the doorways to give each person some privacy, but some were sealed shut with vines which meant it was a closed door and the werewolf didn't wish to be bothered.

Roxas was so distracted by the wondrous beauty that he didn't notice Alex had stopped and almost ran into him. He followed the older vampire into a plain looking room that wasn't nearly as extravagant as the ones that he had been glancing into. There were two beds carved out of stone of the mountain, but there was no mattress making it look very uncomfortable. The walls weren't covered in amazing pictures or even any kinds of plants, only the sandy brown color of the mountain stone. There was a large opening on the opposite wall of the door between the two bed that was slightly covered by dangling vines. The young prince went to go investigate as he moved the vines to the side realizing that he had just stepped onto a balcony that looked into the forest with the giant trees still providing shade from above.

After taking everything in, Roxas turned around and entered the room again noticing that Alex was gone and Axel was fast asleep on the bed to the prince's left. Grass and moss looking plants now overtook the bed to create what looked like a mattress to rest on. He looked over at the bed to his right that had done the same as he curiously poked at it wondering how it grew so fast. He looked over at Axel sleeping and slowly made his way over to him gently taking one of his hands. Axel's hand was still cold and when Roxas touched his face it was cold as well. Kairi said that everything would be fine, but the blonde didn't think everything was fine if Axel was still so cold. Tears started to run down Roxas' face worrying that he might have been too late and Kairi was telling him everything was going to be okay just to make him feel better.

"Don't cry Roxie," Axel whispered wiping away the blonde's tears gently. He always knew when Roxas was crying even when unconscious and always managed to wake up to comfort him. Roxas looked into the redhead's eyes realizing the left one now resembled a vampire's eye while the right one remained blank.

"Go back to sleep," Roxas said with a gentle smile. "You need your rest."

"You do too," smiled the redhead as he slowly scooted over, "why don't you sleep with me?" The blonde chuckled softly as he climbed into the bed next to Axel. The older male wrapped his arms around younger male with a content sigh as they fell asleep together.

**~0~**

Maria placed a gentle knock on the vine door of the room that Alex was staying in knowing that they both needed to talk. It had been 25 werewolf years since they had last seen each other and that was only so he could give her Axel to raise. She knew that to Alex that it didn't seem that long, but for her it seemed like she had been waiting for a lifetime. The vines loosened granting her entrance into the room and when she stepped in they tightened up once more sealing the door shut giving them complete privacy. The moon flowers on the ceiling glowed creating light in the room since the moon and star light was cut off by the vines and walls. Alex was sitting on the bed and Maria sat down next to him.

"Alex," Maria sighed, "It's your turn to teach him. I have taught him about werewolves and now it is your turn to teach him about vampires."

"The seal is breaking," Alex said with a heavy sigh. "I guess I don't have much of a choice now do I?" He had placed a seal on his son to prevent his vampire side to awaken when he was among werewolves. Now the seal was breaking allowing Axel's vampire powers to awaken mainly to fight off the vampire venom that was threatening to kill him.

"It is already broken." she replied, "He would have had to learn about his heritage sometime. It's best that he learns it from you than me trying to teach him something I don't fully understand."

"You knew this was going to happen didn't you," he said more like a statement than a question. He knew Maria had the powers to see into the future because of her heritage. Werewolves had a royal family as well, but they didn't rule over the others like a monarchy, but were seen more like gods and goddesses watching over them, or at least that's how he saw it.

"Everything happens for a reason," Maria stated for what seemed like the millionth time. "Although I was angry, and still am little a now, that you made our son remain frozen in time for 25 werewolf years it was necessary. Neither of us could raise or protect him with the vampires looking for both of us. It also allowed him to grow up at a werewolf rate in order to catch up to his vampire age."

"How did he get separated from you Maria?" Alex asked glancing over at her sad expression.

"I had to let it happen Alex," she cried softly with a single tear running down her cheek. "The future was already decided. Even if I did somehow manage to change the future it would have been for the worse."

"You didn't answer my question," he growled softly not because he was angry, but he didn't like to see her cry. Nevertheless, he wanted to know what lead up to their son ending up in the vampire royal castle. Gently he took her hands in his own trying to comfort her the best he could.

"Humans captured him," Maria explained, "They sold him to a circus and eventually one of the vampire princes rescued him. The red string connected them from birth, they were meant for each other." The vampire let out another growl, but this time it was from anger. He had been to human circuses before and they were extremely cruel to the animals, which would include werewolves. A sigh escaped his lips as he listened to the rest of what she said.

"And what about us?" Alex curiously asked not knowing much about these things. "Does the red string connect us?"

"Yes and no," she smiled causing her wrinkles to smile as well. "It was fated that we fell in love and had a child, but I was also fated to love another and have another child. When I was born I had two red strings attached to me, one for you and one for Albus. It isn't always clear why these things happen, but I enjoyed my life with both of you."

"Maria," he frowned, "Why are you talking as if you have little time left?"

"Because I do have little time left Alex," Maria answered with a smile, "Have you forgetten that werewolves age twice as fast as vampires. I would only be 55 in vampire years, but in werewolf years I am 110 almost 111. It is my time to join Albus in the afterlife."

"Maria..." Alex sighed with a rueful expression on his face.

"Yes that means the blood bond we share will most likely break," she said with a sad smile, "but understand that even though we are only bonded through a blood bond, it doesn't completely break when one dies. It will hurt, but I will still be in your heart. Where the right eye for a werewolf is the entrance to their soul, the heart is the entrance to a vampire's soul. Vampires have long forgotten that blood bonds aren't just the sharing of each other's blood, but their hearts as well. You were the one that told me that."

"I remember," He chuckled with a small smile on his face. "I also remember you telling me about the bonding between werewolves. I noticed Roxas has our son's right eye does he not?"

"He does," Maria smiled, "You know I couldn't give you mine. I wasn't fated to because it belonged to Albus, but my heart has always belonged to you."

"And mine to you," Alex said returning the smile as he put his hand over her heart.

"You should go," she said as she stood up with elegance and grace. "Our son needs to talk to you." With one last smile she disappeared through the now loosened vines and into a shroud of mist over the forest.

**~0~**

Axel woke up in the middle of the night no longer feeling tired, but definitely strange, as he had changed somehow. With much effort, he managed to get out of bed without waking Roxas noticing that his nails were now extremely long and sharp, like a vampire. A frown touched his lips as he looked at his nails hoping that his mind was just playing tricks on him or he had been in a coma which would explain his unusually long nails. However, something told him that neither were right and that he wasn't exactly a werewolf anymore. He gave the sleeping blonde a gentle kiss on the forehead before leaving the room and walking the empty halls illuminated by the light of the moon and stars.

The soft sounds of crickets echoed throughout the hall as they played the music of night. It had been years since he had heard them play such peaceful tunes since he had only been to his forest once in his life when Kairi was born. He looked around noticing there were now two more stories of rooms that had been built since the last time meaning more and more werewolves were coming to this sacred forest to hide away from the cruel humans.

"Axel!" Kairi shouted running up to her older brother almost knocking him over as she tackle hugged him.

"Kairi!" Axel laughed hugging his little sister carefully because of his long sharp nails. "What are you doing up so late? Isn't it past your den time?"

"Shut up," The girl cutely pouted at her brother's teasing stepping away from him with her arms crossed, "I haven't seen you in five (werewolf) years and this is how you greet me? Asking why I am up?"

"Chill Kai," the older redhead laughed, "I see you've become mother's apprentice." He had her twirl around showing off her dress that was the symbol for the dea.

"Of course," Kairi beamed, "It runs on the female side of our family."

"Or because you're amazing." Axel grinned proudly, "You're going to make a great dea someday and make us all proud." He watched his little sister blush at the complement trying to cover part of her face with his hands.

"I don't think I'll ever be like mother though," the younger redhead shamefully admitted kicking at the ground absentmindedly. "Every time I see the future I want to change it." Her blue eyes were filled with sadness as she looked up at her brother, tears threatening to fall. "Like when you were taken away from us...and all the cruel things they did to you."

"Aw Kai," Axel said with a heavy sigh wrapping his arms around her in a gentle hug. "You know that the future can't be changed. Besides, I did it to protect you. If anything ever happened to you it would hurt me so much more than anything they did to me combined. Kai, you mean everything to me." He let her cry into his chest making his shirt wet, but he didn't mind. He only wished she hadn't seen all those things the people at the circus did to him. However, it was the life of the dea whether she wanted to or not, she had to see some things that she didn't wish to see. He gently rocked her and patted her head trying to get her to calm down.

"I'm only second in your life," Kairi giggled with a mix of a few remaining sobs. "Roxas means everything to you now."

"Naw, you'll always be number one." the older brother chuckled, "Once an older brother, always an older brother."

"Lies and slander big brother," the younger sister laughed, "You and I both know that Roxas is your number one."

"How about a tie?" Axel asked with a small shrug.

"You're pathetic." Kairi laughed, "But I love you anyways, vampire form and all."

"Vampire form?" The older redhead asked raising a questioning eyebrow. He looked at his long claw like nails curiously now listening to the little voice in the back of his head that had been telling him he was a vampire since he woke up.

"Yes," the younger redhead confirmed, "You are half werewolf, half vampire. But you'll always be my older brother Axel no matter what."

"Thanks Kai," Axel chuckled as he scratched the side of his head still trying to accept that he was half vampire. "I guess that explains why I look like this."

"You're going to have to learn to combined your two forms." Kairi said as she kissed her brother's cheek. "It will be hard, but if this war between vampires and werewolves is to come to an end then it must be done. You were chosen by Gaia and Pontos themselves for you are a child of both bloodlines."

"Gaia and Pontos from Greek Myths?" Axel asked trying to remember his studies about greek myths. Theses stories were told to young werewolves to teach them about the many lessons in life.

"Not all myths are just myths." Kairi explained, "myths and stories are always based on truth in one way or another. Some are more fictional than others, but that comes from stories being told by memory. Gaia and Pontos were the first werewolf and vampire, that much is known, but how they came into being remains clouded by the shadows of time. To humans they were seen as a god and goddess because of their powers over earth and water.

"They each created others that resembled themselves, Gaia used the earth to build the bodies and intwined plants into them to absorb the sunlight bringing the werewolf race to life. Pontos used ice to carve sculptures and filled them with water of the moonlight to awaken the vampire race. Although Gaia and Pontos created werewolves and vampires there are few that are directly related to them. It is the reason why werewolves have dea. All dea are directly related to Gaia. For vampires they have the royal family and I see that one person in the new royal family contains his blood, but that shall reveal itself in time once they remember what has been erased."

"Don't tell me it's Roxas," Axel groaned at the thought. It would mean that they were related to each other which would only make things awkward in the end.

"He's not," Kairi giggled knowing exactly why Axel would ask. "Although even if he was and you two were distantly related it wouldn't matter. You two are already connected and nothing can break that."

"True," Axel agreed, "but it would make things a little weird."

"Love has no boundaries Axel." Kairi said with a small 'tsk, tsk' followed after. "I think the vampire side of you is getting to your head."

"Haha, very funny Kai," Axel pouted. He watched his little sister let out another giggle before she pinched his cheeks.

"Aww, how cute you look when you pout," Kairi teased causing her older brother to give her a frown. "But I have to go because there is someone else that wishes to talk to you." She turned around to look at Alex with a smile which caused Axel's eyes to follow her gaze. "You two have much to talk about." Without another words she transformed into her wolf form and disappeared into the garden. Axel looked at the man with a stern expression and arms crossed.

"The last time I saw you you were still a baby," Alex sadly smiled.

"Sorry if I don't remember," Axel replied bitterly. He couldn't believe that his mother had kept this secret his whole life and 25 werewolf years later he was only now finding out that his father was a vampire. If that wasn't enough, he was also stuck in a vampire form that he knew close to nothing about. Hell, he didn't even know how to make himself look human in his vampire form, if he could even do that.

"Axel, please understand that everything we did was to protect you," The older redhead pleaded.

"Yeah, yeah," the younger redhead said as he rolled his eyes, "Isn't that what every parental unit says? Just tell me how to get out of this form so I don't hurt someone" He figured that if he'd end up hurting anyone it would be himself knowing his luck and the way things were going.

"It should be similar to when you transform from your human form to your wolf form." Alex tried to explain, "Try concentrating on the form you want to be in."

"Back to transfiguration class 101, great." Axel retorted, but did as his 'father' suggested. His long weapon like nails disappeared along with his other vampire features allowing him to be in his 'human werewolf' form.

"You need to learn about your vampire form eventually," Alex warned, "You can't run from it forever."

"Yeah well, forgive me pops if I don't want to learn it from you." Axel growled, "Thankfully I know another vampire that can help me with it."

"Roxas won't be able to teach you everything," the older redhead said with a heavy sigh, "When you need further instruction I will help you, all you need to do is ask."

"I'll keep that in mind." Axel frowned as he turned and walked away from the vampire. He stormed back to the room to see Roxas awake and sitting on the bed waiting for him to return. The prince gave him a smile as he stood up to embrace the redhead in a hug added with a kiss. He heard and saw the whole exchange through the powers of Axel's right eye knowing how hard everything was for him.

"I'll help you with your vampire form," Roxas smiled kissing the redhead's lips then slowly making a trail to his right eye, "Though I don't know how much I'll be able to teach you."

"Thanks Roxie," Axel said with a sigh, "Let's go back to bed and deal with this in the morning." He pulled the blonde to the bed and then into his arms wishing everything could be just as simple.

"Axel," Roxas whispered slowly falling asleep from the warmth of Axel's body, "No matter what happens I'll always love you and be there for you. Even if everything else changes my love for you will remain the same, just remember that." With a small yawn he fell asleep as if there was nothing else that mattered as long as Axel was holding him.

"Same here Roxie," Axel whispered back kissing the blonde's forehead. He still couldn't believe his whole life had been a huge web of lies that was now starting to unravel, but none of that matter to him now, as long as he had Roxas.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so pretty much this chapter is explaining the plot twist that my sister implanted in my head...yes, she cut open my head and put it in. I swear she will be the end of me. She was the one who wanted Axel's dad to be named Alex cause she is crazy and loves to confuse people, even me. And Maria means oceans, much like Kairi means sea in a way. As for dea, it is latin for goddess, as simple as that.

Again, I would like to thank everyone that has reviewed. You are my drive that keeps me writing. XD love you all

Until my next installment.

~Byes


End file.
